Lucid Lies
by I-Have-Switched-Accounts
Summary: These voices follow me everywhere I go but dear Claris who are you to decide where the line is between creativity, and sanity? I will drag you down with me, and you will see from my perspective. CONTINUED ON MY NEW ACCOUNT. Link is on my profile,
1. My Nightmares Shall Never Die

**Chapter Name: Nightmares Shall Never Die (Old Title)**

**Chapter Name: My Nightmares Shall Never Die (Hardly different New Title)**

**Chapter Number: 0 (This is a prologue, it was meant to be shorter than the rest.)**

**Fanfiction Name: Lucid Lies.**

**Authors Note: I finally stopped procrastinating these edits. If anyone has noticed my grammar seems better, it's because I got my own computer :D And I don't have Word Perfect anymore! Anyone who is currently using Word Perfect I beg you to switch to Microsoft Word. I don't know if all Word Perfects are like the one I had but mine made you choose between grammar and spelling, I'm horrible with both but I believe spelling is worse so I choose spelling and I always skipped words, capitalized certain random words, and mixed up words and their spellings. Since I now have this one I hope I improve a great deal after seeing my mistakes being automatically pointed out before anyone else sees. **

**Anyway Enjoy and particularly I want you to look for words with close spelling switched with each other, and plot holes. Plus any and all other errors.**

* * *

><p>"Claris Sinclair, tell me about these 'Dreams' you've been having." The therapist questioned the pink haired girl in his everyday monotone.<p>

Claris had been strangely silent through this ordeal but when her eyes locked on to Mr. Cole's eyes with tears ready to spill down her cheeks she spoke quietly and quickly," They're not dreams- they're Nightmares."

Mr. Cole looked down on her and shook his head; he had awaited this type of a response, "That doesn't answer my question, Ms. Sinclair."

On the other side of the door Claris heard her mother's soft weeping, it weighed her heart down that encouraged her thoughts like 'Did I cause that? Why? Did I do something to be taken too counseling?' Honestly with all her heart Claris didn't have the slightest clue as to why she was taken to this place, the last thing she remembered was her life being happy, she had finally conquered stage fright and had gotten on stage. That was a good thing, right?

Just the memory of her concert made her feel a bit better; enough to let a small smile crease her lips into a smile. The dreamer could imagine herself standing on stage singing to a roaring crowd, the confidence she knew she had. The clear memory of the songs sound seemed to play itself to her and she began tapping her school shoes on the tile. Soon she found herself day dreaming about it her eyes closed as she leaned back into her chair letting the sweet thoughts consume her and carry her off to a sweeter, brighter world. She was completely unaware of the fact she was in a light hazy sleep, it made her feel like she had been dropped in a new world, and all she had to worry about was her solo.

The crowd chanted for more and she leaned in to the microphone and closed her eyes before she raised her voice making it as loud as she could. The crowd continued cheering until the music faded out and Claris sang her last note. As she re-opened her eyes she saw no one, just an empty concert room and garbage and paper left to be blown all over the room from wind that came from the open roofed concert place. After a few eerie moments of looking around she saw a tall black figure that clapped loudly. Claris tilted her head to the side; even from a distance they seemed to be around 8 feet tall.

Without much of a warning the figure raced towards her, but it seemed that this was done without lifting a foot. Within moments he was right beside her and was inching toward her getting ready to grab her, butterflies were in her stomach as she held her breath.

The therapist noticed that she was spacing out, "Are you okay? "He questioned raising his eyebrows.

In the nightmare the figure grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. It was odd but it frightened her greatly nonetheless, "NO!" She screamed petrified as she struggled to break his grasp. Little did she know she had not just screamed that in her dream, but she had also screamed that for Mr. Cole and her family to hear.

Mr. Cole let his façade of being heartless slip by allowing a sadistic smile, Claris was seemed more insane to him with every passing minute of her presence. This was a good sign to him; he had been almost bankrupt being the school counselor. He knew it only took one case to make someone famous, and this he hoped was that kind of case. The head line had his name all over it, he would help Claris. Or at least improve her behavior in the world's eyes.

Mr. Cole reached for a clip board and starting scribbling down notes the scratch of the pen against paper was enough to find its way into the pink haired girls dream. She struggled even more.

After moments of struggling in both worlds she jerked up looking straight ahead, she was slightly surprised to see the white wall covered in posters. She shook her head almost believing it would shake her fears away from her. Claris kept mentally telling herself she wasn't afraid, NiGHTS had helped her and everything was okay. But what if the help had only been temporarily? Was it just another passing comfort?

Mr. Cole noticed she was pretty much awake. He decided now would be the time to press her for answers, "Then what is you're most reoccurring 'Nightmare'?"

The dreamer took her time to consider her answer," I-"She suddenly stopped and put her hands in her lap. Every second felt like a minute to the duo as the dreamer clenched her hands and made her knuckles a white color.

"Would it be easier to write it down?" He suggested still hopeful to get to the bottom of this mystery at some point.

Slowly the dreamer nodded in approval before shooting a quick glance at the clip board in his lap then at the door. Gingerly he fingered the pen and reached for another clip board with his empty hand and handed it to Claris. She seemed hesitant, yet once the cold pen was in her hand she found it easier to write then she had anticipated. The pen felt like it glided across the paper filling every space with ink words that told her fear.

'_For some reason my school has a school field trip to a museum, it was mandatory. Even though I was with my entire grade, I felt alone. Like a piece of me had been missing. No matter how loud and how much I listened to my class mates chatter among themselves I heard this eerie hum right in my ear like a bumble bees buzz but with more of a hum. The artifacts all have these blank expressions and I feel like their eyes are following me. At some point I see something that stands out and I end up going towards it and I'm separated from the group. I had no control over my body in this dream I just watched knowing how it will end. The display case will be build up high rather than out. Inside I see slight movement and something trembles. It presses itself against the glass and breathes heavily on the glass fogging it up. In the distance I can hear the voices of my class mates growing quieter with each passing minute. Then on the foggy glass he writes with his hand in big and tall letters '__**HELP ME'**__ I couldn't stop myself I felt pity for this being I reached out and put my hand over the glass where his was. His hand was huge in comparison to mine. All the sound stopped, I heard this raspy whisper 'Before it's too late…' All was silent for several minutes. Then the ground broke beneath my feet the tile slowly being ripped in all directions and I began falling back first as I reached up for the mysterious being. I keep falling and falling for the rest of the night and the artifacts laugh and fall after me, the one's with arms reach for me and the weapons try to hit me. This continues until an artifact kills me. And no matter what it is, it's always more painful than the last.' _

"Are you done yet?" He was getting impatient.

"Y-Yes." Her whole body shook as if she had leaped into a tub of ice, she handed him the clip board anyway . Once she felt it leave her hands she felt a great deal of pressure leave, but she still knew tonight the dream would happen again. And again.

With a wave of his hand the pink haired girl knew she had been dismissed to leave the room. Claris did not waste her time running to the door and opening it. In the waiting room her mother had her head on her father's shoulder and whispered through sobs.

Claris felt guilt, it was her fault after all, "C'mon, Mom let's go home."

Mrs. Sinclair shot a look at her with her blood shot eyes, the pupils were slits where as her irises were drained of their used to be vibrant blue. They seemed a steely dried up blue color. The three of them spent the walk to their car in silence, and drove silently to their house.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed, the only thing that really happened in those hours had been the silence that followed her everywhere she went, and she had escaped to her bedroom. Claris laid in bed staring at the ceiling with her hands behind her head. It was 8:30 PM but it was already getting dark outside. The night before Claris had tried to stay awake the entire time. She had almost succeeded but in the end right when the sun found itself back in the sky she dozed off and was awakened by her alarm clock minutes later. Throughout the day she battled sleep away and her teachers noticed and reported her to the nurse, which in turn reported her to Mr. Cole. This caused another domino to fall triggering a phone call to two different businesses.<p>

This wasn't the first time she hardly got any sleep, this streak had continued for days. So right now despite it being so early sleep vigorously fought to claim her as his own. The wind howled through her slightly open window and played with the curtains. The howls through the trees and anything in its path seemed to form words to Claris's ears. Her eyes shifted back and forth and tried to find a figure that was howling words to her. Minutes past and the words began to form lucid sentences.

"Sleep, Claris, Sleep my dear." It howled in despair. Maybe she _was _crazy.

She sat up and tried to tell herself the voice wasn't there. She tried to occupy her mind with something more logical so she scanned her room. It was just how she had arranged it. Her bed frame was against the wall and both sides of the bed had no wall against them. On the left side of her bed was a nightstand with a pink lamp and beside that was her small alarm clock with flashing red letters. On the opposite side of the wall as her bed frame was a small wooden desk that had her lap top and other supplies, along with a picture of Elliot and her smiling and hugging. In her mind it was a fading memory so to remind herself she had placed the picture on her desk. The wall to the right of the desk had a window with the bigger cushioned seal and white silky curtains. Next to the window was a walk in closet that hand another door on the inside that led to another bathroom that was accessibly through a door next to her bedroom door as well. On the opposite wall as the window was the door out and next to it was a chair that had an extra white blanket slung over it.

The pink haired girl spent moments fidgeting with the quilt of her bed before putting 2 and 2 together. It looked exactly like a certain Nightmaren she knew, one that had left memories worth forgetting that made invisible scars she hid. It looked like Jackle's mantle. The knowledge comforted her despite the fact aside from Wizeman Jackle was the biggest threat to her. The fact her fear had a name and a face and a weakness she knew was a very good sign to the dreamer.

She soaked in the thought for a while before she understood even more of the puzzle. Jackle had been pretty tall always towering above average sized human's height. So it fit the two figures in her dreams.

Then another thought hit her head on, 'Why would Jackle need _my_ help?' followed by another," I thought I killed him…No, I KNOW I killed him. Stranger things have happened in dreams though…'

The wind howled again as if to answer her questions," Dreams can never die, nor can Nightmares. Now sleep."

She obeyed and gave in to a fight that was only natural to lose.

* * *

><p>This time her dream was different. It was a sign that compelled her to give the Nightmaren a single chance, but she knew she shouldn't jump to conclusions about someone who was supposedly insane. After all, she was in the same situation denying insanity yet some signs of insanity were undoubtedly present.<p>

She was falling like the end of her dream but instead she was going head first, stomach facing the ground. It was the end of her dream but opposite and oddly enough it felt like a new beginning. The dreamer closed her eyes and let the chilly air tug her hair up. Claris wondered what awaited her at the end, or the beginning. As if controlled by someone else instinctively Claris tried to position herself so she would land on her feet, it happened in the nick of time with no real answer or explanation.

Drowsily she lifted her eyelids to find a dark place, one that made her feel trapped. Those thoughts made her frightened a bit. Who wouldn't have a trace of fear after a long history of Nightmares and then you find yourself in the dark, vulnerable in every way?

Hot breath was blown on the back of her neck, it was a playful and not quite a harmful gesture but Claris tensed up all the same. All she wanted was to get away. Quickly she took a stiff step forward and hit her nose on a thick glass like wall. In a matter of seconds she stumbled back into the other 'persons' arms.

Without question his grip tightened around her. Claris couldn't help but noticed the way he held her as if they were longtime friends; he was slightly cold but not freezing. The dreamer pressed her back against his stomach in an attempt to try and warm him.

For a second she had forgotten what her suspicions had been until one arm raised way up above both their heads, and tugged on a chain that dangled from the ceiling. The light clicked on and flickered causing short moments of blackness. Through the glass she could see out to where she had been standing in her dreams. The floor had a huge circular hole that had artifacts falling through it one after another. It didn't take much effort to notice the red clouds that seemed to swirl around each object as if searching for something.

'_More like someone. Maybe me…'_

The person holding her from behind loosened his grip, as if putting trust in that she wouldn't run, or at least try to. Questions bubbled in the pit of her stomach as soon as she felt the strong arms leave her. The dreamer spun on her heels to face him, and she had nothing to say. Nowhere to hide.

She had been right, it was Jackle.

He was almost the same as last time, same height, and everything. Although the little he did wore had changed. His cloak had almost stayed the same aside from its fading colors and the tips seemed torn, almost singed. Making the very tips a blackish color. Claris could see brief glimpses of pockets on the inside of the cloak, or 'Mantle' as Jackle referred to it. On his left arm was a stray piece of cloth, it was a light blue and as tattered at the edges and singed as well. It was tied right about at the shoulder, and looked like a really old, tattered, faded, blue ribbon. It proved to the Dreamer he had a body. Where his old chocker was he had a new one, it was the same as his old one except in the middle was three dominos lined up side by side. The domino in the middle had a hole in the bottom that had another chain loop with a card dangling. The card was about the size of one of his normal tarot cards; except it had vines that tangled with each other on the sides with the occasional upside down heart leaf. In the middle of the card was a tall black figure that could easily be recognized as Jackle, with his arm back and ready to throw another tarot card. Above his head was 'JACKLE' In all big letters. His gloves looked the same but just like everything else slightly altered. (Due to the Authors lack of creativity)

"YOU ALREADY BROKE THE FOURTH WALL?"

"Technically speaking I didn't. You did."

Ahem, the tip of the fingers looked about ready to rip from the pointed claws beneath. And where the glove narrowed into five fingers was blue thread that had gaps in between it, as if sewn by the hands of a beginner in craftsmanship.

"I've been waiting for you Claris." He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug almost in a non-menacing way.

Claris lost it after that stalker line," Let go of me you insane freak!"

"Who are you to judge if I'm sane or not, there's a fine line between insane, and creative, dear Claris. But the line between love and hate is even thinner."

"Jackle what do you want?" Whined Claris.

"Help-"

"-With what?"

"These voices, they won't leave me alone, I must know why they are here."

"No I refuse to help."

"Tisk tisk, Claris. I'll just have to give you Nightmares for the rest of your life."

With a snap of his fingers she jerked up in her bed.

"Nightmares for the rest of my Life?" That thought was enough to send shivers up her spine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN (Authors Note) this has been completely revised from its original version. I have fixed more than several errors. Some of the major stuff I changed was description. I added a lot of details that may be annoying to read through if it is don't be afraid to say so. Also I would highly appreciate if you help me look for errors, me and Microsoft Word can't fix everything :/ Anyway the main things I would like you to keep an eye out for are: Plot holes, Characters being out of personality, and repetitive words, and miss use of words. I hope Microsoft fixes a majority of these…**_

_**Fandom: NiGHTS (NiD)**_

_**Time: After NiD But WAY before JOD.**_

_**P.S I promise I will only re-write each chapter once. Yell at me if I try to do otherwise ^^; Also if anyone really wants the next chapter please be patient, I have written about 10 chapters (Currently an overestimate but that will change) And I feel I can never get to my full potential if I always right and post chapter after chapter. But these have so many errors and are undeveloped that months later I have gone through and started re-writing them. So I will continue writing the undeveloped chapters and everyone 'Unrevised' chapter I will re-write an old one. This will take a while especially because as of right now I love writing one-shots and one-shot poetry AND I have two more multi Chapter Fanfictions going on. I will most likely work on them more because I have more of an audience and I don't like spending hours on something that only has 7 views. But if anyone requests me to continue it a little faster I will. Disclaimer at end of Chapter :3**_

_**P.S S. D: I forgot to mention if you want the 'undeveloped' ones then I'll give you the link if you ask….Meh.**_

_**WARNING SPOIERS (Some people skip down to the bottom first so might as well warn them.)**_

_**Rules: You may not use any element of this story without permission. If you will I will give you a warning and tell you to take it down. If you do not obey I will promptly report you for plagiarism. However, I do use some elements I have borrowed. I have ALWAYS asked permission and if some reason they don't reply I be absolutely positive they don't say you have to ask or can't at all Then I give them full credit.**_

_**Claimer: I own the plot, the ideas were dreams I had, Jackle's 'new' appearance, Mr. Cole, and some things I may have forgotten.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, Jackle, Claris, Wizeman, NiGHTS, and any other character that is not mentioned in the claimer. They are all trademarks of SEGA.**_


	2. Cackling in Darkness

Name: Lucid Lies

Chapter Name: Cackling in Darkness

Chapter Number: one

A/N

As always tell me if there are any spelling mistakes, grammar issues, a character being out of character -ooc- plot holes, or any other tips. Disclaimer is at the bottom for possible Spoilers.

_I'm hiding can you find me before it's to late? _

'Not another Nightmare!' Cried Claris mentally

She knew that voice, Jackle the Mantle. Like in all of the beginnings of her dreams she started falling back first, a voice commanded her to do something that ended up in death. Landing on her back she whimpered, she had learned to ignore the pain that shot up her back each nightmare. Standing up she looked around, and dusted of her skirt. Standing up on the table she was on, carefully she hopped off.

Jackle had started the Nightmare in his new Lair, it was basically his old one but rearranged. The middle wasn't crowded with oversized toys, but had a round yellow table with straps to restrain whomever it held, red specks were scattered across the table, presumably blood. The floor was the same yellow, and grey tile. As usual in the yellow tile was either a spade, heart, club, or diamond, but grey. Same with the grey, expect the design was yellow. Giant cards taller then Claris, and Jackle made a large circle around the Table. Gaps remained in-between them. Most of the cards were face cards, but the one that stood out the most was a King, not just any king but a suicide king. The same staircase was behind the cards that went upwards. The guillotine was next to the staircase.

Claris was lost in all the detail in the room, little did she know that's what he wanted. Something ran in-between the giant cards laughing mechanically. Startled Claris froze, she was torn in two, her curiosity told her to see who it was, instinct told her to stay. Taking one step forward she decided curiosity won. Running over to the first card she stared at it, it was a queen of hearts . - Queen with a heart in the corner-

Rushing behind the Card Claris starred wide eyed at another one of her Nightmares, Gillwing he had changed just like the rest of her Nightmares. His tail had a spike-ball that was green with orange, yellow, and purple spikes that left hardly any room, his wings looked like a dark purple now, the edges were rigid, and ripped with giant claws that jabbed out of the tip. His teeth were larger, and clasped together, and stuck out of his blue lips. A spiked caller that was lime green decorated his neck..

He was asleep with his tail rapped around him, much like a cat. Smoke puffed out of his nostrils making rings of smoke that drifted up towards the ceiling. Claris bit her lip, and backed away slowly from Gillwing. She didn't want to wake him, last time the met he tried to kill her. As the rest of her Nightmares she wasn't very found of the memory.

The same cloaked figure that was racing in-between the cards appeared, but only his silhouette. Snapping his pointed fingers he awoke Gillwing. Gillwing lifted his head blinking his eyes, the tadpole Nightmaren yawned, and then snapped his mouth shut again. The silhouette stepped out of the protective darkness, revealing Jackle.

"Sick her Gilly!" Jackle commanded purposely using the nick name "gilly" he had given Gillwing.

To emphasize his point he pointed his first finger at Hopefully Gillwings's next victim. The tadpole Nightmaren smiled, and started swinging his tail around Claris eagerly, he had wanted to see someone's blood splatter, he had waited for this for years. She had feared this for years, to make matters worse NiGHTS was no where to be found. Gillwing'tail dug into Claris's abdomen, and let blood gush everywhere. Gillwing ripped his tail out, he delivered another blow to her left cheek. It dug into the soft tissue and left a mark that looked like several claw like markings that went straight down. Ripping his tail out of the dreamer he and let Claris fall limp to the ground, as the Alarm Egg started Ringing it immediately woke the pink haired girl up.

Claris jerked up in bed yet again her hair a mess, and most of the pillows, and covers were tossed on the floor. She looked at the clock with a shivering body, from fear. Seven-thirty, those numbers mocked her as they blinked red on her alarm clock.. Sitting with her legs cris-crossed on the bed, she thought silently.

' I wonder if I did accept Jackle's offer if he would hurt me.' she thought, then another thought crossed her mind.

" How will I be able to go to School today?" Claris winced today was Monday, and Jackle's first appearance was Friday after School she had yelled "I hate you, now leave me alone." Then the teacher who was getting in his car looked over, and assumed she was schizophrenic. Then he had rushed her to the school consoler, Mr. Cole. Every since that day, she had feared something that was key to survival. Sleep.

She had thought she had conquered her fears for years, but maybe Fears get stronger, and come back to test you. Claris got out of bed, and into her mini bathroom. Getting her toothbrush out of the little bowl she grabbed the toothpaste, looking up intro the mirror for a second she froze in fear again. In the mirror were two figures herself, and a jester like creature, it wasn't Jackle it horns curved down. Squinting her eyes she found it wasn't a Jester she recognized at all.

"Who- who are you?" She stuttered.

The creature looked directly at her general direction, she didn't know for sure, it was only a dark shape, Carefully it lifted it's hand up to the glass, and as if he was stuck inside the glass he wrote on the inside.

"hpleS ma I." is what the writing said.

Claris mumbled curses it looked backwards she tried to write it forward on her side of the mirror "I am Selph" she wrote. And just as her eyes fell to the word selph the figure was gone. Claris stared at the Mirror with Questions buzzing in her head of who it was, with the name Selph Claris couldn't assume a gender yet. She noticed something else in the mirror, she still had the mark on her cheek from Gillwing. The blood had dried, and it looked like a deep gash.

Walking out of her bathroom she tried to piece the puzzle together, but she came back empty yet again. She decided she should just get dressed, eat breakfast, and leave for school. Doing said tasks she slung her back over her shoulder , and rushed up the stairs to the bus, and took a empty seat, and slung herself on it, dropping her backpack on the floor. She stared at the backpack, it was the same as before, green, and blue shoulder bag with pink stars. She half expected for Jackle to pop out of it any second. But once she got to school she knew that wouldn't happen. Claris wished it to though because then she could knock some sense into that lunatic.

Hopping off of the bus she ran on the hot pavement, it was already heating up. Slamming open the doors to the school that said push she speed walked in the halls of the school.

Carefully she plopped down at her desk, and unzipped her backpack, and pulled out her books, and shoved them in her desk, then counted them without pulling them out, Claris could peer inside the desk, and count them.

"Music, Algebra, Drama, English, and Science," She read aloud, then she inwardly groaned."then where's History?"

She stuck her hand in the bottom of the backpack, and felt something slice through the tip of her Finger, letting blood trickle down it. She brought her finger to her face, there was a deep, and straight cut. Without second thought she assumed the worst. She pulled out a tarot card, that had Jackle getting ready to throw a tarot card, shaded in, but not colored. It was metallic, on the sides of the card was yet again the weed like plant vines, that had upside down shaped leaves. On the other Side it Said " THANK YOU" in curly letters.

"Jackle," she whispered, "I'm going to find you, and I'll beat you like before..." She clenched a fist.

Just then the teacher walked into the room, and sat at his desk in the front of the room, in the corner, straight ahead of Claris was the chalk board. As always she was early, and got the desk in the front row.

"At least History is my last period..." she mumbled so her teacher Mr . Olson wouldn't hear.

Claris sat Jackle's 'thank you' card on her desk, and stared into it. Mr. Olson walked over to full of curiosity of what one of his favorite pupils had. He leaned over Claris's desk., looking up at Mr. Olson she examined him.

His hair was very light brown, that had small strands in the front that dangled in front of his green eyes. Mr. Olson had sliver circle lense glasses that were always perched on his nose he wore a long sleeved shirt that was white, and had a green tie, with red vertical stripes. His pants were grey, and long as well with dress black shoes.

" Ms. Sinclair What is that? " He asked politely.

" It's a card a old rival gave me..."

He pointed to Jackle, "I meant that." his eyes rested on where Jackle's limbs were invisible.

" He's a Jester, and a gambler."

His eyes shifted to the card around his neck. "I see that, put it away before other kids see it."

Nodding Claris shoved it in her desk, he was supposed to have taken it way but he would occasionally bend the rules for pupils that did good in school. He had high tolerance for a select few pupils. The bell ringed, and it practically shook the whole room, the first teen slammed the door open, and the rest flooded in behind him. Some were dressed head to toe in black, others wore all pink, and some rested in-between. The only thing everyone had in common was the girls wore colored girl uniforms, the boys the same, minus the mini skirts. The used to have to wear the same color of uniform, but after a riot they could order any color, they were also allowed jewelry, and different shoes.

Claris battled to keep her eyes open. She waited patiently for everyone to take a seat, she wondered what a insane homicidal Gambler would want her history book.. Just like the rest of her week staring at Friday didn't make sense.

School had flew by, Claris hadn't fall asleep yet, any she had one class left. With her backpack over her shoulder, she confidently walked through the halls with her pink hair bobbing up and down. She was going to be early as always, she opened the door swiftly.

" Good afternoon Mrs. Randal." Claris greeted.

Mrs. Randal looked up from her papers she was grading. Her blue eyes twinkled.

Claris always liked to see what the teachers wore, on certain days they wore certain colors. Today was white. Mrs. Randal stood up, and walked over to Claris.

"Well hello there."

Her grey hair was in a bun, with small strands of fine hair that dangled by her ears, she had a long white dress that went to her ankles, it had short sleeves that barely covered her shoulders, that had frill at the end of them, and the dress. Her shoes were old-fashioned white flats.

Claris smiled, then her expression flushed to panic.

" Mrs. Randal I forgot my History book..."

Her expression fell, " I'm sorry but the extra History book I have will be occupied by a new student. You can share with Elliot he shouldn't mind."

Claris Face flushed red, she hadn't seen him all day. Elliot walked into the room, and smiled brightly. Mrs. Randal walked over to him, and explained that Claris didn't have a History book, Elliot seemed to understand. Automatically Elliot took the desk next to Claris. Elliot stared at the deep gash on her face with concern. He would ask her about it after school.

History class went by faster, and smoother then Claris expected it to. After school the doors didn't open, which meant one thing. Announcements.

The principal came loud, and clear over the speakers, "Next week we are having a fun raiser for the elementary school, all students that attend here will participate," all the children groaned or booed, "We will also accept anyone over eight-teen with no criminal record to volunteer."

Claris, and Elliot were among the few students who didn't groan or boo in anyway shape or form. Instead they chatted about what it was going to be like, they let everyone else get out the door first, they didn't have to go anywhere. Claris started feeling drowsy, and once again the battle to keep her eyes open was fought. Elliot saw the dried blood on her cheek again.

" Claris are you okay?"

" I'll be j-just fine."

"Let's sit down on the floor, Okay?"

In reply she nodded then plopped on the ground, and put her back against a wall for extra support. Elliot stared at the wound.

" Claris where did you get that gash on your cheek?"

" I had a dream about Gillwing-" Claris stopped herself from saying anything more, she knew that They had never spoken about their Nightmarens, they only spoke of Wizeman the Wicked, an enemy they both knew, and shared hate for him.

Elliot stared with curiosity peeking, yet he knew Claris wasn't the type of person to tell him what was happening, and start at the very beginning. She liked to be independent, yet she could swallow her independents, and sought help when absolutely necessary .

" You can skimp on details, just give my an undetailed reason."

" I had a nightmare, my Nightmarens were there, except one. The leader told one to attack me he did as told...and it was the goriest dream I've had."

Elliot bobbed his head up, and down in sympathy, "So it was still there after you woke up?"

"Correct, but how could it affect reality?"

" Unless Wizeman found out how to...cross dreams into reality."

" Wait rember Reala? Doesn't it sound like shortened, and misspelled Realaty?"

" Not only that it sounds like it...Re-al-uh-tee, Re-al-uh..." concluded Elliot wincing.

"Does that mean NiGHTS is the 'Dream' part? You don't think she's working for Wizeman..."

" He wouldn't..."

"So that's why he needed NiGHTS, and Reala..."

Claris shook her head, and stood up, "I'm going home, we will figure this out..." She walked away without turning her head to Elliot.

Claris sat on her bed doing homework, her thoughts shifted back , and forth from NiGHTS to school. She looked up, and gazed out the window. It was Night, and the stars were quit easy to see, she could see the big dipper from her bed. The moon was a gleaming ivory looking crescent. A star whizzed by in the sky. She quickly wished.

She wished for this Nightmare to end, now or never.

End of chapter 1. Okay this was quit fun to write, this is just the beginning to my NiGHTS category.

Claimer: I only own Mr. Olson, Mrs. Randal, And the Reala theory, but I may not Be the first with this. And the Nickname 'Gilly'.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackle, Claris Sinclair, Gillwing, Elliot Edwards or NiGHTS, and Reala, but didn't SEGA scrap everyone but NiGHTS, and Reala? 


	3. Excepting You

Claris had Finished her day like any other day, her parents had seemed a little Weird, but other then that nothing was queer. Claris flipped through the countless channels on TV, she had been avoiding sleep for as long as possible, but the human body can only endure so much. Her mother walked down stairs to her daughter.

She shivered, not because she was cold, perhaps it was fear," Cl-aris it s time f-or bed." She did her utmost best to smile.

Something snapped within Claris, " Why do I have to go to bed? It's only 9:30!" She yelled glaring.

Her mother shrunk back in fear, " O- okay." She ran off to her room.

Claris didn't feel any guilt, she was to afraid of sleep. But after 2:00 a.m she started to doze off, and she decided to give in to Jackle.

" It's for the best, I don't even know what he has in store for me." She whispered to herself dawdling up the stairs, "I won't help him if he wants me to help Wizeman."

She shuddered at the thought of it, if NiGHTS had betrayed him, then so would she. Once at the top of the stairs she stared at her bedroom door, and began having second thoughts. She at least had to know what he was going to expect from her if she *did* accept. She felt pity for him though, he was being deceived by his own father, and perhaps was driven insane by his own father. Then again Wizeman never acted as a father, more of a creator, that had no intentions of his creations safety.

Once at the top of the stairs she stared at her door, the same polished wood was there, she expected to suddenly wake up. When she mustered up the courage she opened the door. Closing it gently she sat on the side of her bed. Claris was exhausted, although through the day she bottled it up in side. Looking at the ceiling she slowly shut her eyes, and fell asleep.

Claris felt as if she was on hard ground, but she also felt Like a hand rubbing her forehead gently. She also felt like she was on her back laying on soft grass. It didn't feel like a nightmare at all it felt pleasant, and calm. Claris felt a soft breeze fidget with her hair.

" It's so queer what can happen in one place." He said nonchalantly.

Claris pried open her eyes. Jackle stared off into the sunset, and around them were pink leaves scattering themselves in the wind. Looking up Claris realized they were under a cherry blossom tree. It reminded Her of the one Elliot, and her sat under. It might be the same place. Claris jerked up not wanting anything to do with Jackle.

" What do you mean by that?"

" This is the exact tree you, and Elliot sat under. I can see it in your eyes you're going to accept my request. I heard you whisper to yourself how you might as well see what I have in store," He gave one of his signature crazy smiles," And I think you will be pleased by this. I'm betraying Wizeman, he created Lies, they misled all of us, and drove me insane. I'm sick of it."

Claris was indeed pleased, " But wait, How do you know what I said?"

" As you know from past experiences, every hundred years a dreamer has an ideya of courage, this is when Nightmarens, and Nightopians can cross over to the waking world, we turn partially human, or decide to take chances, and be are normal selves. I stayed normal."

" Wait, how would I not see you?"

Jackle's invisible cheeks turned a dark red, " You can't see me unless I 'm wearing clothing, and I didn't want to have to be worried about you seeing me..."

Claris's face filled with shock, and embarrassment, "You don't mean you followed me, streaking?"

" Yes." Jackle threw his head back, and laughed.

"How long did you watch me?"

"Well," He stopped to think, and put a gloved finger on his invisible chin," Ever since you woke up."

Claris balled up her fists," I had to change, and you watched?"

" Yes, and at least you're not twenty pounds of silicone like Puffy."

" JACKLE!"

" Okay, okay." He smiled innocently.

Claris tried to calm herself, and use every ounce of self control not to turn Jackle into a Black, blue, and red mess. Then she remembered 'Selph' .

" Jackle?" she said calmly.

" Yes?"

" You said Nightmarens, and Nightopians can cross over to my world, I think a saw one in my house. It said it's name was 'Selph'. Who is it?"

Jackle stared wide eyed at Claris, " Selph is an abomination, Stay away from it!"

" If it's name is Selph what if it can act just like someone good or evil?"

Jackle face palmed, " Selph is a level one Nightmaren, the strongest there is, he is thought to be near impossible to beat, he matches your exact movements. He's been beaten twice, by NiGHTS, and Reala. Before NiGHTS Betrayed Wizeman. Only together did Reala, and NiGHTS beat him."

" Then I won't fight it."

" Selph will entice you. Even if it just looks like child play. "

" What could he do that would make me fight?" Pressed Claris

" He was banished from the Dream world, for turning into everyone then making a mockery of them, he knows your fears. That's how we used to know what Nightmaren to assign Visitors. He will change into a self that scares you."

Claris still didn't understand, and she decided that she might as well end the current conversation. She would just have to talk to Selph for herself.

" Jackle exactly what did you need 'help' with?"

" As I said before the voices I hear have been getting worse, I fear I have been caught in another one of Wizeman's lies. I have to get to the end of this, I'll die trying if I have to ."

" Persistent," Commented Claris deciding on her finalized decision. " I accept, for now that is."

" Good." He snapped his fingers, and she woke up again.

Claris sat up in bed, and stalked out of her room, purposely going to the mirror she saw Selph in. Looking into the mirror she wondered if she had imagined Selph. She rested her hand on the ice-cold mirror laying her palm flat against it's smooth surface. Time seemed to slow by, and yet no figures appeared in the mirror. Claris was about ready to give in. Slowly she pried her hand of the mirror, and turned her back to it.

" DON"T GO." It shrieked with hundreds of voices, female, and male overlapping one screeching voice filled with despair. It sounded trapped.

Claris froze in her tracks. She slowly turned to the mirror again afraid of what she might see. Like usual she saw her reflection, it copied her motions like normal.

" Show yourself." She commanded shaking in fear.

The reflection turned to her, and smiled showing razor sharp teeth. Blood dripped from some of the creating a crazed look. It's eyes were blank, the iris was completely black. Claris swelled with fear, and for the first time since she saw NiGHTS her heart did somersaults. The pink haired girl ran struck by fright. Down the hallway, to her bedroom door. She reached out but Selph appeared on the golden door knob. He turned back into a jester like Figure, and laughed at her ignorance.

She turned to run again, but she realized how hopeless it was, every where in the house had a mirror or an object that could make a reflection. Then an a fragment of hope entered her mind. She smiled then ran down the stairs to the living room and took a blanket. Rushing up the flight of stairs. Ripping open the bathroom door Selph looked at her as if it had been waiting. Claris put the blanket over the mirror so she couldn't see anything.

" That won't work." It said in an agitated voice.

The mirror shook of the blanket. It didn't take much, because the blanket was thin. Selph seemed to be losing patience, and he glared at her. Claris wasn't out of idea's yet, she grabbed the edges of the mirror, and pried it off of the wall, the mirror came crashing down, it shattered in many tiny pieces. She could've sworn Selph was laughing at her, even though Selph wasn't on any of the shards.

In her heart she felt something was wrong. " What if it wanted the mirror gone?" she thought terrified. She pushed that behind her, and walked to her door. Gazing at the door knob she shivered.

Extending her hand towards it she saw nobody's reflection. Taking chances she rapped her hand around it slowly turning it a little faster. Ripping the door open again, she slammed it behind her. Claris already knew she awoke her parents, but they were afraid to ask Claris what happened. Falling on her bed she tried to allow sleep to claim her but she felt like someone was watching, and something was going to happen.

Yanking the blankets over her head, she tossed and turned for hours upon no end. Soon the blankets and pillows ended up on the floor in a pile. She wanted just for Jackle to explain what might happen. Finally at 3:34 AM sleep claimed Claris. Not the peaceful sleep she yearned for.

Sitting up she realized she was under the same cherry blossom tree, but instead of the same pink she had known it was yellow, a sickly yellow that reminded her of her fear. A shadow cast over her, blocking the little light that was in this Nightopia. She scanned the horizon ignoring the shadow. Not a Nightopian was in sight, the grass seemed to slowly die. The 'Cherry Blossom' Seemed to whisper secrets in the wind that rustled it's branches.

Jackle stared solemnly at Claris, " You didn't listen." He said with no emotion lurking in his deep voice that cracked with each word.

Claris made her legs sit cris-cross and rested her hands on her knees. She felt queasy like she expected punishment at any given moment. Instead Jackle stood there beginning for an answer. Claris decided to ask about the ' Cherry Blossom' tree that seemed odd with yellow leaves.

" Jackle why are the Cherry Blossom's leaves yellow?"

" This is your Nightopia, it reflects of your heart, the Nightopian sense fear in it, and changed the Color of it's leaves to symbolize fear. " The tone in his voice showed nothing.

Jackle stood there a while staring at her thinking over what to do next. Claris felt him staring a hole through the back of her head.

" Jackle what do you want now? " she asked somewhat irritated.

Jackle slowly crept his hand in her direction, Claris looked over to see his hand extended. After all these years she knew what that gesture meant.

" You want to Dualize?" She questioned surprised.

Jackle nodded knowingly and Claris's shaking hand extended for his.

' Should I?' She thought.

End of chapter 2, ok so on previous chapters I forgot that the first chapter was more of a prologue so I put 'chp 0' because I couldn't fit the tittle and the number so I apologize for the spelling mistake, and the fact it probably says 1. Nightmares Shall Never Die chp 0.

Anyways Any errors of any kind please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackle, Claris, Wizeman , or Selph. But Selph is scrapped and I haven't seen more then 7 people write/draw about her/him. I call dibs if no one wants him/her.:D

Claimer : I own the cherry blossom idea. And most scenery.

p.s If you haven't noticed from previous chapter Elliot Called NiGHTS a 'he', where as Claris said 'she'. Personally NiGHTS is a she to me, but for the readers sake I use both terms. Tell me which you would like me to use the most, I except opinions, not rants. Please don't just comment on NiGHTS gender.

Review please.


	4. With Bloody Hands And Everlasting Voices

Book Name: Lucid Lies

Chapter Number: 3 -Sorry I couldn't fit 'chp 3' in the title-

Chapter Name: With Bloody Hands And Everlasting Voices

A/N

Okay so as always please notify me for: Grammar Mistakes, Spelling, Plot Holes, Out Of Character, and anything that doesn't make sense.

hr

Claris didn't know if she was ignorant for trusting him but there hands collided, and Claris thought to herself 'There's no turning back now.' A orb of red light engulfed there hands, and expanded until they were both trapped in a orb made of light. The light faded out, and there was only one figure. Jackle. Claris lifted Jackle's hand into the light.

The wind blew faster for a second, and gently pried the cherry blossoms leaves off of the branches, they weren't yellow, they were a neon Orange this time. Nightopians gushed out of their hiding places, and made a circle around Claris dualized with Jackle. All Nightopians Interlinked there small hands with the Nightopian next to them. They began singing all in different octaves, and different noises that sounded like dozens of happy babies. They tugged right, and left at the same time, bringing a smile to the Dualized duo.

A thought crossed Claris's mind, ' Jackle do you fly much?' She thought to herself.

Reading Claris's mind he pushed off of the ground with the tip of his shoe Cackling in 'her' head . Claris hadn't dualized in years, so she had to relearn to fly, as 'Jackle' . Jackle Seemed to fly slower, and not as graceful as NiGHTS. Kicking Jackle's feet as if she was swimming she gained some speed. Reaching his arms towards the sunset she pretended to push the air down.

Claris felt as if she was going nowhere. Remembering a trick she learned she started spinning, and propelled herself forwards. NiGHTS called it Drill Dash. Cards flew out of Jackle's mantle, playing cards, Tarot cards, Steel Cards, and some blank cards. Claris felt herself soaring faster now that 'she' was lighter.

The cards were flung at standing by Nightopians that fled crying flapping there little pink wings as fast as they could. Claris stood embarrassed, as in 'her' head Jackle was mentally holding his sides in cackling laughter. Mentally she noted how quickly Jackle changed moods.

" Poor little Guys..." Noted Claris.

" 'It's' Claris they don't have genders." Jackle Choked in-between fits of hysteric laughing

" Poor 'its' " Claris corrected herself before shuddering at the Pudgy midgets.

They both shrugged it off and started flying again, Jackle complained in Claris's head about leaving his numerous cards behind and for the first time She understood what Jackle felt like with a nagging voice in his head, that wouldn't shut up. Jackle went on about this for some time as Claris ignored him.

After getting used to the concept of flying again she started daring to go higher then NiGHTS had ever been able to. 'She' soared through the dewy clouds that she used to dream of sitting on when she was younger. Childish Dreams is what they heard Wizeman calling them. Once 'she' confirmed that 'she' couldn't fly any higher without dying in the atmosphere due to lack of oxygen 'she' traveled straight through the clouds , not bothering to go up or down.

The dew dripped off of Jackle's jester like horns slightly blocking 'her' vision. After awhile Claris learned how to ignore Jackle's childish rants, and desires. Soon 'she' didn't realize that he had stopped talking. Jackle mentally shuddered, and shrunk back in fear. He studered a gibberish like language in constant fear, it was like English but said in a native tongue, with added words in certain places and in the middle of a word. It spoke almost identical to Jackle. Another harsh voice shouted at him in the same manner, but fearless and prideful. Others joined in this argument and snickered at him.

After hearing these voices Claris decided to speak up, " Jackle, are you okay?"

Silence then murmurings soon Jackle's voice began to speak up fearful of something, " T-urn b-ack no-w ."

" But why?"

Jackle Yanked their head above the clouds. What lay ahead made Them both take a leap back. Castle Nightmare stood tall and mighty, hand made from grey bricks. It consisted of three parts, One in the middle that stood larger then the two slightly smaller ones that were next to it. Grey clouds covered the tops of these medieval like castles, letting the pointed tips stab out of them. Lighting boomed all around them.

" Jackle, were you talking to the voices you mentioned earlier?"

" Y-yes the-y can on-ly tal-k to m-me when I'm n-near castle Night-mare. Neve-r in a Night-opia."

" Calm down, what's the worst they can do to you, and us?"

Jackle spent a moment of just trying to gain his bearings and speak normally By the grave expression 'she' knew it wasn't safe.

" They will tell Wizeman where we are..." He spoke slightly above a whisper solemnly. The voices in their head burst into laughter.

Claris felt control over Jackle slipping through her hands. The voices were forcing them to 'stop Dualizing' and Claris started to plummet to the ground, while Jackle couldn't pry his eyes off of Castle Nightmare. He had partially forced Claris to stop Dualizing, if he hadn't Wizeman would tear her limb from limb.

By now Claris thought of falling as a comfort, she knew she would never get hurt by falling in a dream. She looked up at Jackle contemplating what he was doing. Reaching her hands towards the sky she waited patiently to wake up. After seconds of falling Claris hit the ground and woke up.

She sat up in bed burning with curiosity about what Jackle was going too do Next. After stretching she jumped out of bed and glanced at the clock 6:18 blinked in red numbers. Looking around she decided to check on the 'mirror' in the bathroom. It was still shattered on the ground the room seemed eerie. The curtains blew in the morning breeze. Stepping over the mirror shards she went closer to the mirror to inspect it in further detail. The fabric felt the same as ever in the palm of her hand. Something caught her eye. Tiny red specks. Alarmed she rubbed her hand over them, it slightly stuck to her meaning it was still fresh. Her eyes searched for anything else peculiar. Bloody hand prints were on the windowsill, they looked human. Claris put her hand side by side to one. Exact Same Size.

Cursing under her breath she pieced together what was going on. Selph escaped as her and was running around town acting homicidal and possibly framing her for everything. Her parents would see the blood, and send her to a insane asylum in a heart beat.

" Damn it." She cursed as loud as she could.

She was sent into a panic attack and tried rubbing the blood of with her pajama shirt, she knew it wasn't the smartest move but she couldn't care less. Once most of the blood wasn't very easy to see she sighed.

" If only today was Friday."

After getting ready for school she glanced at the stairs, she wished she could just leave school behind and figure out what was happening at Castle Nightmare. Maybe she could fall asleep at some point in school.

" I doubt it." She scornfully told herself before heading out her front door.

The cheery sun didn't make her smile like it normally would, she glared at the yellow and black school bus. The driver honked at her a sign to her up. She didn't rush into the bus with her normal optimistic face she forced the bus driver to wait. After getting onto the bus she slung her back-pack onto the ground and sat in a seat as far away as possible. She had snuck a shard of glass from the 'mirror' incident. It was as long as her pointer finger and had a pointed tip.

Claris looked into the shiny mirror and as per usual. The only thing that was different was the large scar on her cheek, the marks were white now outlined pink. She groaned knowing it was probably a scar. Wondering how it turned into a scar so fast she shrugged it off.

Tucking her chin into her chest she closed her eyes shut desperately trying to let go of boring reality, and trade it for an exciting dream. Reality started blurring, and Claris lost her train of thought. Something poked her shoulder, once, twice. Claris snapped her head in their direction. Elliot looked at her with wide eyes filled with curiosity.

" You look tired, are you okay?"

" I'm fine I just have been having these dreams."

" About NiGHTS?" He exclaimed even more Curious.

" Well you rember how you have Nightmarens that I don't?"

" Sort of."

" And we both have one jester Nightmaren?"

" Yeah I guess."

" Apparently you can Dualize with them..."

" You don't mean you're Dualizing with one of your Nightmarens?"

" Yes, but he's betraying Wizeman..."

" That's what he wants you to think." He scolded harshly.

Claris glared at him,"Well at least I _can _Dream." She retorted

" But you're not supposed to Be able to."

" So."

"Whatever."

He walked away to a seat faraway on the opposite side of the bus. Claris didn't know why but Elliot just seemed to only want to talk about dreams, or NiGHTS seeing that was the only thing they had in common. She seemed to be the opposite of him, and she seemed to figure out that 'opposite attract' does not apply to her.

' I have pink hair, he has blue. I hate sports he loves them, I can sing, he gets bored of music, He's a dog person, I'm a cat person. I hate eating fish, he loves sushi.' She had always told herself.

Deep down she knew she could never hate Elliot even if she wanted to, the thing he did and said sometimes is what Claris hated about him though. Tucking her chin onto her chest again she closed her eyes. To her dismay the Bus driver started shouting.

" Kids, get off of the bus. We're here."

Everyone on the bus groaned, or made some disapproving noise and or gesture. Yanking herself up out of her seat Claris rushed out of the bus, squeezing in-between Students flooding out of one tiny exit. One tall boy with brown hair shoved her out of the way, Claris pretended it was an accident, but squeezed her fingers around the shard of glass. It slid through her skin without trouble, She didn't care about that either, she was right handed anyway. The blood seeped through her Fingers and dripped to the ground, as per usual no one looked at the floor meaning no one saw nor cared. But once everyone was off of the bus the driver looked down at the blood on the ground, his eyes followed the trail of blood droplets, he rested his eyes on Claris who had her expressionless face looking back at him, hand covered in blood.

The driver yanked his head the other way, heart running a marathon and shut the bus doors hastily. Claris permitted herself a small smile, and was on her way to school. The bell rang, telling them to hustle Claris ran, she wondered if her hand was still bleeding. The school doors slammed in her face, and a student years younger then her peered out the window and stuck his tongue out at her. Staring emotionless she raised her bloody hand and waved smiling in a friendly way.

The boy ran taking off Claris pried the door open with her free hand She looked behind her at her long trail of blood.

End of Chapter 3

So any errors once again? Sorry for how short these chapters are. Tell me if you think they should be longer. -It isn't my main fanfiction so I don't usually make the chapters the same length as my main Fanfiction.-


	5. Whispers Of Beckoning Voices

Book Name: Lucid Lies

Chapter Number: 4

Chapter Name: Whispers Of Beckoning Voices

Possible second Chapter Name: The Mirror Calls

A/N

Another Chapter, for some reason I like the way this turned out.

hr

School was normal and Claris had no problem going through her average school day. The only thing abnormal was Elliot went out of his way to ignore her. And at the end of the day she found herself in a similar situation from yesterday. She starred deep into the mirror heart pulsing. Reaching for the mirror shard in her pocket she held it up to the bathroom mirror. Gawking at the sight her hand trembled. There was no reflection in either. Claris could see behind herself with ease, but not herself.

" H-how is this possible?" She frantically looked at the silver faucet that sparkled. No Reflection either.

Setting the mirror shard on the marble sink her palm was pressed against the mirror. It felt oddly warm and inviting. Pressed a little further. Her hand was devoured by the glass which was acting like a liquid that stood sideways without spilling. Not only that she felt like she was being called, it felt like her purpose. Her reason in life. Slowly more then her hand was devoured, up to her elbow was gone, behind the mirror. It was warm and pleasant, the sun beat down on her arm with a soft breeze that kept her cool in the humid like weather.

The wind whispered to her, " Come behind the mirror~" It briefly paused," We won't hurt you."

She carefully pondered about sticking her head in the mirror but the wind howled harshly inaudible words, and the mirror began to grow stiff around her arm. Yanking her arm out she ran to her final period at school and plopped down at her desk. Claris was early as always, not that it mattered much as anyway.

Rubbing her elbow a sudden sharp pain shot through her arm, wincing she looked down at her elbow to find yet another 'soon to be scar'. It looked as if the mirror had turned to barbed wire around her elbow, and when she got free it made a long gash that oozed blood. She would have to show Jackle soon, at Night when she could escape realities iron grip on her life.

As per usual History was the last class, Claris opened her Book to the page written on the board. She was not exited to learn about the boring past, she knew how it was years later, so what's the point if you know where we are now? She looked up Jester in the back of the book to find something _actually _interesting in her eyes. Nothing was under jester so she tried medieval. She found pages after pages for mediaeval.

They spoke of how they prepare Meat for festivals, how royal Blood worked, different Castle deigns, peasants, but nothing she truly thought that was very interesting. She groaned Nothing that could help her in her quest to beat Wizeman. Last time she had NiGHTS, who seemed to know how to beat Wizeman Dualize, and how Nightmaren ticked. This time She had 'Jackle' Who was just as clueless on how Wizeman Ticked as her. She yearned for some type of Nightmaren Library. Maybe she could ask Jackle.

Leaping off of the step of the bus the driver almost slammed the door on her, he feared her deeply. Rushing into the house she didn't even bother to look at her homework, instead she rushed up the stairs then walked through the hallway. Then stopped in front of the bathroom door. Ignoring the pang of curiosity she opened her bedroom door instead. The clock said exactly 4:53, the bus had taken some extra time to arrive at her house. Slinging her backpack on a rack that was on the door she flopped face first on the bed. She had thought that if she went to bed right now, she could stay longer in the dream world. Then after she was ok for the Night she could wake up and do her homework, then stay awake for 'school'.

Sleep took this as an invitation and swept her away into his dreams. She found herself Standing on the ground, she didn't fall as usual. Jackle was no where in sight at the current moment. The grass tickled her ankles and above head their were no clouds, just a light breeze Fidgeting with her Pink hair and a warm sun. In the distance she saw the grey clouds forming, lighting and the very tips of the castle. The cherry blossom tree was overhead and the leafs faded into yellow, then orange rapidly, over and over even after the leafs had fallen off of the branches. Claris pondered curiously what emotion this meant. She looked up at the branches and saw Jackle On a large branch, with his legs on both sides on the branch, his hands rested on the large branch in front of him. He looked up to the sky knowingly Gazing at the cloudless sky.

" What are you thinking about?"

Jackle smiled inanely as if he had been expecting her for some time," I'm so glad to see you, After you left I flew over here. That's when I noticed how good of a tree this is for a tree-house."

Claris Nodded," What does Yellow fading into orange mean?"

" Curious."

Tilting her head to the side she found it was accurate. 'Might as well ask about the library' she thought to herself.

" Jackle, is there a Dream library?"

Jackle looked down at her smile only growing bigger, "Yes, it's on the boarder of Nightopia, and Nightmare. "

" Can you show me?"

Nodding he hopped off of the branch, he didn't land on the ground though he hovered inches above it.

Claris held out her hand a sigh to Dualize, Jackle pretended not to understand, probably weary because last time she ended up taking them to Nightmare, where Claris could hear the voices he had spoke of. She wanted to help him, to stop Wizeman again but she was just as ignorant in stopping him again as before. This is why she wanted to search for knowledge in beating him. Claris walked beside Jackle in silence, there were so many things she wanted to ask him about the voices, why he is the way he is, Wizeman, NiGHTS, Reala, and so much more. His silence spoke a thousand words to her. 'I don't want to talk' is what it said mainly. Claris stared at the ground not looking where she was going very much. After awhile the grass abruptly turned to soft sand. Lifting her head she saw a small creek that had dozens of small mineral like fish. They were shaped like tadpoles and had ludicrously giant eyes, the were a light shade of green. Their skin was all colors Claris had ever seen. Their tales seemed to have some sort of frilly lining.

The dreamer gawked at the sight, the water was completely clean and had some hollow logs that looked like they were specifically place there, the edges of the log had some moss . It looked as if the log had been covered in it, but something fed off of it and made the log spotless. The Minnow like creatures hid there. Jackle flew over the creak where as Claris gazed at the 'fish'. Claris Looked up at Jackle who was already on the other side of the creek..

Jackle motioned for her to come over with his hand. Slipping off her shoes and socks she stuffed the socks in one shoe then held both shoes in her hand. Sliding a foot in the water she put the other in. The 'fish' escaped to the log quickly cowering in fear. The dreamer splashed to the other side getting from her feet to her knees wet. Once on the other side she decided to walk on

without putting her shoes on.

Jackle abruptly stopped and looked back and fourth. Claris tried to find what he found so interesting. Then to the left was a clutch a trees. They huddled together making a giant circle. The trees rose high into the sky, they had broad trunks that was wider then Claris was tall. Moss dangled from the branches.

" This is the boarder of Nightopia and Nightmare," He pointed beyond the clutch of trees to slowly dying grass," Beyond that clutch of trees is Nightmare."

" I thought the boarder would be bigger..."

Jackle pointed at the sky showing a Castle that seemed to ne made of clouds, a slightly more cheery Castle Nightmare, " That's because most of the boarder is in the skies."

"Does it have another name?"

" Neutronina, the creatures are Neutronias."

-A/N Neutronina is pronounced NUTE-TRON-EEE-UH Neutronias is pronounced NUTE- TRON-EEEN-UHS Confused? Tell me.-

Jackle led her to the trees and walked in-between them. Just as she suspected a large library was hiding. It seemed to be two or three stories tall with large stain glass windows that illustrated different pictures, of Nightmarens, Nightopians, and Mephians. The door was a normal wooden door you would encounter in everyday life, the only thing obscure about it was it was insanely tall, it went all the way up to the beginning of the second story.

" What type of books are in this library?"

" Books about Nightopia, Nightmare, Neutronina, and the beings that reside there. History of The Dream Universe, Fictional Books. Dream world Languages and terms. Everting that you could never learn about in the waking world." he explained excitedly.

Claris smirked, this was exactly what she had hoped of finding," Do they have records of every Nightmaren?"

Jackle frowned wondering where this was going," Well, yes but-"

"-Thanks Jackle!" She shoved past him into the library. And ripped open the door.

She wasn't expecting what she saw, the library was empty with no trace of life, yet whispers of disembodied voices filled the room. They spoke deferent words as if reading books. She turned to Jackle who lingered in the doorway. He looked around as of he knew about this all along. Taking a deep breath she scanned over the names on the spines of the different book. They were normally dark colors, and pages that were turning yellow with age. A voice seemed to come with every book.

Their weren't any lights over head, just the occasional oil lamp on a old wooden table that had defiantly seen better days. The table was located at the end of each Row of books that ranged for hundreds of thousands books per row. Besides those rows on the walls were shelves that went all the way to the ceiling, to get to those books you had to climb a wooden ladder that slid in a little niche. In the middle of the circular room was a ladder that went straight to the second floor. It had a small square with a string that dangled, you would pull it then the square would fall dangerously, then you would climb through it to a smaller room with presumably more books.

"Where are the voices coming from?" The dreamer whispered.

" The books of coarse, they try to coax you to pick the up and read them. The silent ones are the most useful ones, they contain the most unheard of knowledge." He whispered back.

The books were silent for a moment then started whispering louder.

" Me! Me!" They whispered loudly realizing they had visitors.

Claris did her best to ignore them and scanned the names of the books, their were so many of them, shoved together on bookshelves in no order besides the occasional 'Fiction' 'Non Fiction'

sighs. She ignored every book that was under or labeled 'Fiction' she wanted facts. After some time she found a book that whispered quieter then the rest. It's spine said in tiny letters '_ The Dream universe encyclopedia_' It was a paretically large book. Flipping to the last page she found the numbers 1,488 on it. The print throughout the book was easy to read but not to big. It was exactly what she had hoped for, a book about the Dream world to explain mysteries and creatures that lived here. Putting the book under her arm she kept searching.

She was curious about what was on the other story but she tried to ignore the curiosity creeping into the back of her skull. After minutes she found no reason to keep searching, the other books were all on subjects that were already in the one giant book she already had. Racing over to Jackle, she found him sitting at a table with is face in the book, reading by the dim light oil lamp.

With one hand he held the book to his face, the other was on the table drumming to a familiar tune. Claris didn't ask about the tune instead she wondered of a way to get his attention without scaring him. Giggling she wondered if he had a body. Tip toeing over to him she lightly tapped his shoulder twice. She smiled at the fact he wasn't some floating piece of laundry.

Jackle calmly looked up, " Yes?"

" What's up on the other story?"

The mantle shrugged and formed a hypothesis, " Something they don't want everyone seeing all the time."

Glancing at the ladder then back at him, she skipped over to the ladder. The mantle sighed and resumed reading his book.. Claris rested her hand on the dusty wood lightly fingering it, raising her finger to her face she looked at her grey coated finger. Muttering to herself about janitors she put her second hand on the other side and lifted her foot onto the step. The steps were meant for longer legs, and were far apart . The dreamer struggled with the second step but in the end she got to the other step. Slightly harder but she slowly climbed the ladder until she was one step away from reaching the little piece of string. Sighing she pulled herself up with every ounce of remaining strength. She looked at the string which still seemed out of reach. Carefully she stood on the tips of her toes and reached for the string with one hand. It brushed against her fingertips.

'Almost.'

She loosened her grip on the rail and began slipping. Before she could react she fell back first. Letting out a shriek Jackle jerked his head in that direction. He dropped the book and leaped out of the chair that fell to the ground. He was in such a hurry he forgot he could fly. Racing across the room he finally got there in the nick. Claris landed in his arms with a loud thud. They didn't even realize that their cheeks had both turned a deep red.

Jackle was the first to recover from the panic " You were trying to reach the string, Right?"

Claris only nodded in reply.

" Let me help you."

He sat her down on her feet for a second then rapped his arms around her waist and flew up to the string. Claris reached up with one hand and gently pulled the string down, the square piece of ceiling dangled by it's rusted silver hinges. Jackle flew higher and once again sat her on her feet in the attic like story. It was slightly smaller then the story below. The books were silent they acted as if they were normal. She hardly realized she had left the encyclopedia at the bottom of the ladder. She would recover it later though. Motioning for Jackle to follow she scanned over all the names of the books. Sometimes she would pick one up read a couple pages, then shake her head and put it back where she got it. Jackle fingered a book lightly and sat down on the rug, and began reading. Claris pulled out a tattered red book with the title '_unexplained mysteries, and history of the Dream universe._' this somewhat interested her and she put it under her arm and continued looking. After coming up with nothing new she sighed and sat down next to Jackle. The dreamer laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. Her mouth dropped open, there was a small square in the ceiling with a piece of string, except there was no ladder.

" Jackle?"

" Yes?"

" Can you help me get to the other story?"

Jackle looked up at the same place she was and discovered the exact same thing," Sure."

Before Claris could stand up on her own Jackle had stood up and picked her up by her waist. Flying up to the small square he tugged the string and it fell back, dangling by it's hinges. Once Claris was on solid ground she looked around, this room was very small, it could only hold a bed, and Claris could almost touch the ceiling, where as Jackle could touch the ceiling with his elbows. The room had the same shelves on the walls, but they didn't have as many books, they had extra space between each book. In the middle of the room was a tiny polished wood desk, it had pages of hand written writing in pen. Next to the neat stack of paper was a Feather pen, and a jar of ink. On the other side was a Candle in a glass lantern. The candle dripped fresh wax, but the flame was put out and let smoke drift to the ceiling through a hole in the lantern.

The only light was light that seeped through a small stained-glass window in-between the shelves every once in a while. Running her hands along the dusty books she pulled out one that had no title on the books spine. The cover was covered in dust and it clung to the books cover making it unreadably. Lifting the book closer to her face she blew the dust off. Dust was sent everywhere and slowly settled down on the carpet. Claris's eyes widened at the title.

" J-Jackle, Look.."

Jackle looked up from the book he was reading and looked at the book surprised, " Who documented that book about-" Jackle stopped himself before finishing the sentence. He looked at Claris's Eyes searching her guilty expression.

" You didn't." He said in disbelief at her. Reading her expression precisely.

Yet he already knew the answer to his question.

End of Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackle, or Claris, Elliot, Selph or any other Character I didn't mention.

Claimer: I own the library Idea and the 'fish'. The Name will be given in future Chapters.


	6. Death By Mirrors

_**-I'm SO sorry for this, I skipped a chapter so now I have to go back and I'm sorry to say this isn't a full update... Sorry again. ^^' This is why I need people to speak up because if I wasn't re-reading my own story for plot-holes I wouldn't of found this for such a long time...I also found out three of *s in a row doesn't show up on Fanfiction, and that's what I use to show time passing or another scene. In this chapter I fixed it, the others I'm hoping on doing later.. Sorry for that too, I have decided since this is winter break I'm going to look over some chapters and edit them myself.-**_

_**-P.S If the line's I replaced the *s with don't show up, tell me so I can find a way around it...-**_

_**Book Name: Lucid Lies**_

_**Chapter Number: 5**_

_**Chapter Name: Death By Mirrors**_

* * *

><p>Jackle glared at her baring his sharp shark like teeth as a warning, " You didn't do any thing else with Selph? Like Break it's prison?"<p>

Claris fiddled with her thumbs shyly," Depends," She briefly paused making Jackle await her answer eagerly, " If the mirror was his prison..."

Jackle dropped the book titled 'Selph' on the ground to flip open to a random page. Claris half expected Jackle to come at her with his fist raised but instead he calmly walked over to her slowly. He loomed over her and put his first finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him and make eye contact.

" What did Selph look like?"

" An evil version of me..."

Jackle's expression turned slightly alarmed at those five words, " Stay away from Selph, if you see anything in a Mirror that _isn't_ you **run**. Avoid all contact with any mirrors."

She whispered as if in fear,"I looked in a mirror I didn't have a reflection, but the mirror tried to persuade me into going in the mirror, when I tried it felt like it was consuming my arm in lukewarm water that stood sideways without spilling."

Jackle shook his head back and forth in dismay," They are coming for you, they wish for you to suffer just as they did."

" Who?"

" I don't know how to explain I only learned of Selph couple years back, Dear Claris I do not have all the answers but the book should." He stooped over and recovered the book and handed it To the dreamer.

" How do I beat Selph?"

" It's Nearly Impossible it Fights with your strength, strategy, your memories. Everything. It is only beaten with to opposites that form a whole."

Claris tried to comprehend that statement, " 'to opposites that form a whole'?"

" It's very difficult to explain," He paused trying to think of a group of words that would tell Claris to stay away from Selph," Dear Claris do you know who in the dream world is strongest?"

" Wizeman?" She questioned unsure of where this was going.

" No, Selph poses his power and NiGHTS power who beat him, at the same time it has both their power. It can change into anyone at will. Making Selph the strongest."

" But it's still has a weakness, right?"

Jackle nodded, " Rember how that scar showed up in the waking world?"

"Yes."

" That should work with the books as well."

Claris sighed and collected all three of her books and waited for him at the bottom story. With two books under her arm, and the 'Selph' book in her other arm. Jackle walked over to her whistling merrily, it didn't sound normal though, it cracked at moments just like his croaky voice.

" Now wake up it's already 5:30 AM." He snapped his fingers and her eyes fluttered open, she felt like she was holding something, looking down she realized that the books were still with her. Claris sat up with books still in her arms. Dangling her feet over the bed she sat the books down on the ground, then leaped off the bed, still in her school uniform. She pranced over to her back-pack and unzipped it quickly. Ripping the books out she ran over to her desk and sta down.

"This is going to be a long day..." she muttered eyes falling on the calculator and back at her Algebra book. "Or not." She hoped that she wasn't going to have to cheat all the time but maybe just once...

* * *

><p>After she had 'finished' Math she had went on the computer to 'finish' all the other subjects. She felt guilty but she had to shove guilty into the back of her head. Her eyes darted to the clock on her Night stand.<p>

" I'm going to be late!" She shrieked running to her back pack and shoving School Books, homework, pencils, and Dream Books into her back pack.. She raced down the flight of stairs almost tripping in the process, and yanked the front door open. The bus was in the distance, slowly turning to a small yellow speck in her vison.

" Crap..."

She started running as fast as her legs could carry her, the air was cold and was starting to feel like autumn. Her breath was almost visible but that didn't stop her. After awhile the bus had to stop at a stop sigh, giving Claris the time to catch up. The bus drivers Smile faded at her and he opened the door allowing Claris to get in, Before letting the Driver off of the hook she gave him a poisonous glare. Taking a seat that was empty she sighed feeling how numb her legs were because of how cold it was, despite all the running she had just done. Claris slowly unzipped her back-pack and pulled out the 'Selph' Book. Gently she pried open the hard book cover and stared at the small text under the title 'Selph's history in the dream universe & Creation'

' _Selph was originally created _by _Wizeman to find the darkest part of a dreamers heart and report their fears, Selph was undeveloped and not finished completely but Wizeman had not thought of limiting it's ability for just Dreamers, so Selph learned to use this ability with high class Nightmaren such as himself. It had killed most high levels to extinction, the only one that survived Selph's 'experiments' is a Nightmaren that was favored by Wizeman, his name_ _was Jackle. Jackle was severely injured and was considered no longer a first level, he was forced to be a second level. _

_Selph continued to grow in strength as Wizeman had tried to recreate high class Nightmaren, this time he created a Nightmaren Named Realaty, for several weeks Realaty didn't move or take in his first breath instead he lay dormant. Wizeman had almost given up on him until he saw what he did wrong. Nightmaren are created with dream energy the more used the higher the level. Realaty had been created with this as well, but Wizeman hadn't separated the energy properly, meaning Realaty was only half complete. Using the remaining Dream energy he made Realaty's_ _sibling named NiGHTS._ _Selph had been eager to fight them but was unaware that he would lose a fight for the first time._

_After Selph's loss the only thing it could think of was getting stronger soon he had barged into Wizeman's throne room and demanded a fight. Wizeman could not refuse this and they had fought to find Selph had won, Wizeman Banished him for misusing it's powers and was forced to live in the waking world._ '

Claris stopped reading frowning, 'So that's why NiGHTS and Reala look alike, and Jackle is a mere 2cnd level...and despises Selph.' She thought to herself.

The bus driver opened the doors with a mechanical hiss and watched the kids flood out of the tiny door chattering gleefully, the bus was nearly empty in at least 5 minutes. Except for Claris who had her nose in a book.

" Miss Sinclair get off the bus." He said swallowing his fear.

Claris calmly folded down the corner of the page she was reading put it back into her bag slung that over her shoulder stood up and walked out without a word or even a glance in his direction.

The driver sighed in relief before Closing the doors and driving away. Claris opened the doors to school again wondering what she was going to learn. Someone tapped her shoulder lightly , turning around she came face to face with Mr. Cole. Hr had black rugged hair and green eyes with round framed glasses at the end of his nose that were a shiny golden color. He looked expressionless as always.

" Did you forget about are planned meetings?"

" What planned meetings?"

" Never mind that, Your parents asked me to talk to you weekly."

" I don't believe you." She growled

" I have the whole thing recorded." He assured her.

" Show me the conversation first then I'll talk to you."

* * *

><p>Claris sat in a white room that looked like everything was dumped in bleach, the only colorful thing in the room were motivational posters with things like kittens. Mr. Cole sat at a desk across the bleached chair Claris sat in. The therapist tapped a few buttons on the phone at his desk before it started playing backwards and then started playing voices that sounded like Mr. Cole's monotone and her parents stressed voices.<p>

" Mr. Cole?" Asked a voice that sounded like her father.

" Yes?"

" Last night I heard Claris's mirror fall to the ground and brake, I think she's tearing down the house. Not only that after she went to school I found bloody hand prints on the curtains..."

On the other side of the line Claris could hear words being scribbled down on paper.

" I can talk to her about it and have planned sessions?"

" Yes that would be a good Idea, catch her at school when you can."

" Ok, Good bye Mr. Sinclair."

" Goodbye."

Claris fiddled with her thumbs," Oh...then what questions to I need to answer?"

Mr. Cole got up and walked over and lifted her scared hand up, then noticed the mark on her shoulder, and cheek. " Where are these scars coming from, hmm?"

Claris held her breath trying to think of a reasonable lie, but she knew in the back of her head everything that's happened when she was asleep sounded absolutely crazy, then they answer popped into her head that seemed reasonable, " My neighbors dog isn't properly trained, it's a guard dog and I surprised him."

Mr. Cole jotted this down, " Also why did you shatter the mirror in the middle of the Night?"

" I was sleep walking." She lied through her teeth.

" Would you mind if I looked through your bag?"

" I wouldn't it's messy." The only true thing she had said to him in this meeting.

" I don't mind, I can organize it with you."

She bit her lip to the point she thought it might bleed as he unzipped the bag and her dream books came pouring out along with everything else she had shoved in her bag.

" What's this?" He asked holding the "Selph" Book.

" A fantasy my friend let me have for a bit."

" Who's it by?" He searched every inch for a authors name.

Hesitantly she replied , " It's not published just something someone wrote on the computer and printed out and glued it to an old cover..."

"What's the book about?"

" I've only read the first page."

He nodded almost believing her.

"Can I keep it to read it?"

" No, My friend needs it back tomorrow..."

"And you've only read the first page?"

"Well yes..."

"Nice try you've been lying the entire time, now tell me where you got this book. I can tell when your lying."

"My dreams, I got these scars from them, and the book as well.."

He nodded with a drop of fear in his eyes," What are the books about?"

" The dream world and a thing called Selph."

" What is this Selph? Is it you, or-"

"-That's what I'm trying to learn."

"Why?"

" My reflection spoke to me, it was evil in fear I shattered the glass I no longer have a reflection see for yourself."

Standing up he got a mirror out of his desk and put it inches away from her face. He gasped out in fright. No reflection. Not even a blurry figure.

"How?"

Shoving his face in front of the reflection he shuddered he had a normal reflection.

"But- I don't understand..."

" Neither do I."

" Ignorant fools you will never understand." The voice was high pitch and distorted and somewhat feminine it spat every word with pure hatred if there is such a thing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End If Chapter 5<strong>_

* * *

><p>The plot deepens, anyway as always any errors at all?<p> 


	7. They Kill Slowly

_**-This isn't a full update I just fixed a problem where I put this chapter up before I put up the one before it...-**_

"NO!" Claris shrieked her hands over her ears to drowned out the voice, the horrible voice. She was to fearful to ask Selph the questions she wanted to.

"Get Back here~ I've come all this way for youuuuuuu~." It sang in her voice but in a slightly distorted way.

Mr. Cole Stared at the _thing_ identical to Claris but Eyes pure black, that looked shattered in some places and a slight shard of broken glass on its chest that as shaped like a diamond, and Fangs that jabbed out of its mouth. To top it all off it was covered in fresh blood.

" No! I won't Listen!"

"But I'm a part of you, look into my eyes, see who you really are~" It guided her head to face it and tried to pry her eye lids open.

"You Aren't me!"

" How So? I know your darkest secrets, I know your family, I know your memories. I am you."

" I would never murder!"

" You Already have~" It sang evilly.

"Who?" She demanded

It began singing in different pitches inaudible words that tugged on her heart strings. Then as quick as the singing started it stopped. Then it hatefully spat," You can not deny me forever, I only formed from your darkest thoughts. I am you, the you that is hidden in your heart, I was born with you. Hidden away in your mind until Master Saved me...From nonexistence. Master kidnaped your friend you left behind and I was set Freeeeeeeee~ "

Her heart skipped a beat, who did it mean by 'Master'? " Selph, Please tell me, what can you tell about Jackle?"

It smiled evilly," I Don't know, you should be asking Master, Master Made him a mere second level."

" Wait you didn't get banished by Wizeman?"

It burst into laughter," Wizeman? Wizeman? He's not alive-"

Suddenly the wind blew and another figure appeared, it seemed to have Jester horns but she could only see its shadow it spoke with at least a hundred thousand voices that sounded serious if not furious it held a strange staff," I Will banish you to utter oblivion." It threatened hitting its staff against the ground as a warning.

Selph fell to its knees and bowed," Yes Master I will obey, I'll take care of her and do as you said. I promise."

" Promises do not amuse I, I'll give you another thirteen years until I banish you to oblivion."

" Yes Master."

It disappeared without warning and Selph turned to Claris and spoke again," Hear Thaaaaaaat~ each hour you come closer to bittersweet death, rember 'There is no delight in dreams, just sweeeeeet~ death.'"

It disappeared as briefly as the other did sending shivers up Claris's spine, when she turned around she saw Mr. Cole in the corner of the room whispering encouraging words to himself.

"Who's Crazy now?" She muttered walking away with her back pack. After she ran off she realized she could skip out on class because Mr. Cole probably told the school she would be gone for a while. Sitting down she took out her Selph book. Flipping to the page she left off on that had a bent corner she shoved her nose in the book to try and find the answers to her mysteries.

_Selph told Wizeman before he was banished ," I will come for another fight, it will be to the death so prepare for it." And he prepared for it, he had figured out how to limit Selph's ability, originally Wizeman created Selph to be able to copy all abilities and one appearance at one time, but he had figured out to limit it to only a single appearence and ability at one time. The Battle lasted mere hours before Wizeman limited the 'ability' but with every disadvantage there is an advantage._

_A staff was what Selph was cursed to that made his ability dim down, he could not let go off it without dying so Wizeman said to him," Insolent Fool you have abused your privileges and Master, bow to me." In reply Selph fell to his knees smiling insanely. Once again Wizeman spoke to him," Why do you smile? There is no hope for you, leave and I may reconsider." Then it chuckled with its distinctive voice and took his left and punched the mirror, the shards scattered across the floor, with each shard a face, a voice yelled from within._

_Selph had learned a new power, Splitting. The staff barley had any glass left in it but he pointed at a shard and said, " Attack! Attack!" He would chant it over and over like a madman, and Wizeman was not convinced that he was a threat until the Shard started forming a silhouette like Wizeman._ _It crackled until it had made a identical shape as Wizeman, who then immediately attacked. Just like that Selph was no longer a single person, but a widespread species, he then decided that he was the leader and he commanded all Selph, he still didn't have a name for himself. _

_Wizeman had never been __

Claris stopped reading when she noticed that the writing was to smudged to read, but she wondered what it was going to say. Sighing she walked away to her classes.

Claris had gotten home and had finished her homework without cheating and had been sitting on her bed, the principle had reminded her about the 'School picnic' it was in less then two days, but her entire school cheered her on and told her encouraging words. She was about to go to sleep to talk to Jackle but then she grabbed her books and hugged them, she wanted to show Jackle the content.

After falling asleep Claris found herself standing on her feet in front of Castle Nightmare, she was less then ten feet away from the horrible castle. Jackle was next to her towering above her solemnly, it was raining and the raindrops dripped off his horns and onto his invisible face. He looked terrified he shook with fear and he seemed cold, he probably had been standing there for awhile.

"Why are we here?" Claris asked in a small voice.

" For I need something in my lair, for I don't have the key to this place and I would have to seek Wizeman's help..."

" There should be a another way in, Come on lets sneak in a window." Holding her hand out politely she smiled.

"Dearest Claris I don't know what lurks behind those door, one of us could die."

"That doesn't faze me, We will go together, all or nothing."

Jackle took her hand gently and the same light devoured there two figure and the pouring ran slid off of the bubble like it was a solid. After the bubble disappeared Jackle Dualized with Claris Stood tall. Kicking 'her' feet Claris began to fly high into the rain. For a couple minutes they flew laughing the fear off and searching for a window to crawl through. The voices shrieked within their head still speaking in an unknown language with a sadistic tone of voice. It seemed like they wanted to go to Castle Nightmare.

" So what do you need in your lair? How could you get in their before?"

The voices laughed in unison then quieted down for Jackle's reply," The voices told me that Wizeman was going to burn some 'things' of mine, as for your second question I have to say it was...someone let me in, more 'close' siblings."

"Who?"

" Er, I don't think you would know about these 'Nightmarens'. They aren't yours...that's for sure."

"Then who's?"

" Well, you know how you keep your Nightmarens to your self?"

"Yes. But what's that have to do with anything?"

"The Nightmaren belong to...Elliot Edwards."

Claris had always wondered what his were like, she was also curious about what he was afraid of," What are there names?" She pressed eagerly.

" I don't know If I should tell you,-"

" Please?"

Jackle grinned evilly," You didn't let me finish, I rather have you meet them."

Claris Smiled trying to imagine Elliot's fears, they flew until they finally found a window, Taking a deep breath the Dualized duo proceed through the window, they found themselves in a circular room with murals on the walls, along with stained glass as well. The carpet was grey and shaggy with a long red rug that Claris expected to see in Hollywood. The rug had golden fringes on the edges. The dreamer focused on one painting, after the duo had unDaulized .

The painting seemed to be of a clock tower with a old fashioned clock and a pointed pole, two children like figures balanced on it, hands connected and leaning the opposite ways with only their pointed toes of their shoes barely on the thin pole. On the clock hand sat a taller figure dangling his legs off of it.

The dreamer turned to Jackle to see him running his hands along a red chair that Claris failed to notice earlier," Jackle," She whispered," where is your 'lair'?"

"Through all the doors to Nightmare there are doors, thousands, but they aren't connected to a wall every Nightmaren has one. If we don't find my door first then we may find Elliot's Nightmarens. We are condemned to either be destroyed or to be locked away in are lairs for years..."

Claris looked at her feet trying to comprehend being locked away for years at a time with no people to talk to. No true entertainment. Deciding to drop the sad subject she looked up and strode over to the door and tried twisting the door knob. She bit her lip hoping it wouldn't creak and alert any guards if they had any. The door opened silently to Claris's relief, the dreamer glanced at Jackle as a sign for him to hurry up.

The mantle quickly flew over to her and went through the door first with the Dreamer not far behind. Jackle seemed to have been here a thousand times and it seemed to have been burned into the back of his head, but Claris was in awe. In front of them was a long hallway that stretched for miles with Doors that weren't connected to the walls, they were decorated in strange ways, painted in many different colors. On each door was a small piece of paper with strange font on it that spelled there names.

Music seemed to be coming from each and everyone her curiosity peeked out and she turned to Jackle," Wow how many Nightmarens are there?"

" Well at least One-hundred thousand counting dead ones, and all levels. These are only the levels, One, Two, And rare Three."

"Will they hurt me if I looked inside?"

" Not unless their yours."

Nodding She raced over to a door and put her ear up to it to hear the music better, a weird type of pop with a inaudible sound waited on the other side. Shaking her head she ran to another door that was dark blue with ashes on the floor, after stepping on the mat in front of the door something squeaked ignoring it she listened to the music. It was fast paced with a saxophone perhaps? Then she tuned out the music to see what else she could here. Light footsteps, and a 'Clink, Clink' to go along with it. Then constant beating on the door.

Taking a step back she winced, Jackle smiled and walked beside her and yanked the door open, on the other side was a Circus tent like room that was round with poles that held the tent up and rainbow like mice scattered around and scurrying. Light poured in the tents darkest corners shedding light on a Creature that flapped it's wings and smiled a toothy grin with it's sharp yellow teeth. It strode on all four with it's head held high and stopped in front of Claris.

It was a large cat, almost the size of a panther with dark navy blue fur and red stripes on it's arms, legs, and tail. It had giant claws that were red as well and were inches long, each claw was at least as long as Claris's hand. Large yellow wings jabbed out of its back that resembled triangles that were wide at the bottom and got skinnier and ended in a narrow point. On his wings were Zigzag marks that made lines from top to bottom -think of it like red ^^^^^^^^^^ that go all the way up to the top- He also had a red caller with a golden tag that was shaped like a mouse that red 'Careful I bite' and scribbled next to it 'a lot'. On the cat's forehead was a diamond with the flat bottoms of triangle connected and behind it the same to triangles with their bottoms connecting but overlapped by the first one and the overlapped ones were on their sides. There was also a slight tear in his left ear. One of his sharp fangs was replaced with a cold tooth and he had something around his paw with a pocket that held something.

"It's a kitty!" exclaimed Claris rushing over to the Feline and for a moment it ran towards her as well but ran right past her to Jackle.

And picked up something that was on the ground with his paw, it was a small toy mouse that was covered in ash and was missing a red button eye. Smiling he put it in his mouth and it squeaked," There you are I had been looking everywhere for you." He spoke with a deep voice that purred and seemed like it had a strange accent.

" Wait? Cat's can't talk...Nor smile... " Claris stared dumbfounded at the Midnight feline.

" And jesters can't fly, and they aren't invisible." Added Jackle pleased that The cat was happy.

Walking closer to the feline Claris pet him to find his fur felt extremely thick and soft. It glimmered in the light as if it had missed it for years. The Midnight feline purred louder," What's your name?" asked Claris full of curiosity.

" I am Clawz the Midnight Feline, one of Wizeman's greatest creations ever-"

" Did I mention he has a huge ego?" Added Jackle cutting off Clawz.

Claris Giggled," Well I'm Claris Sinclair."

"If you want to get into detail mine and Jackle's last name are Wicked. We got it from are Great Master, Master Wizeman The Wicked."

" Dear Claris, this is one of Elliot Edwards's Nightmaren. One of the three."

" Wow, I knew he hated cats but that ridiculous to be afraid of something that cute." She pet him even more and he snapped at her hand digging his yellow teth into her flesh. Yelping out in pain she yanked her hand out of his mouth," I guess his collars' right." she grumbled.

" I am NOT cute." He defended licking the blood of his teeth.

"Clawz, does this mean you are coming with us?"

" It wouldn't hurt to, as long as I don't leave the Castle."

"Good." Replied Jackle grinning like a madman.

"So does this make the three of us a team?" Questioned Claris already forgiven Clawz for the bite.

Both nodded.

" Come on let's go."

*End Of Chapter*

_**Dunnn Dunn Dun~ Anyway so I think that's it for now I'm probably going to discontinue This for awhile unless anyone asks me to continue. I'm not begging for Reviews I just think it's getting hard to write two chapter Fanfictions at a time AND write as many one-shots as I do AND a pending one-shot that I have been asked for it to be continued constantly So ask and I will continue but after a couple weeks/ Months I'll continue on my own but I make no promises. Any errors point them out...tell me your opinion of NiGHTS gender but don't flame...I don't mind people reviewing without an account so go ahead if you don't or don't want to log in.**_

_**Chapter Name: Murderous Mirrors **_

_**Chapter Number: 6 -not including Chapter 0-**_

_**Fanfiction Name: Lucid Lies **_


	8. You're A Lie

_**-As I said before Not a full update, Please go back and read Chapter 6, I messed up and submitted 7 first so to understand the plot you MUST read chapter 6.-**_

All three of them had wondered down the long corridor for what seemed like an eternity before they froze, in front of them was a door, tall enough for Jackle to walk through with Claris Standing on his shoulder. The door was pretty wide as well. It was made of polished wood with two golden handles that were the type of circles that you knocked with. To the far right there was a tiny golden door knob with words etched into it that seemed like another language, just like the one Jackle spoke.

The Gambling Nightmaren shook his head," Dammit, we went too far, this goes to Wizeman's throne room." He turned his back on the door and tried to walk away.

Clawz felt his nose twitch and he tried to stand on his back paws to reach the door knob," Hey look, the writing is legible!"

"Let me see!" Claris shoved past Jackle to the shining door knob, to find it wasn't English,"Um...Maybe we should see if Wizeman is still there."

"Claris that isn't a good idea-" Jackle tried to warn her but she had already tried to twist the knob.

The door opened gently and creaked in protest and a cold breeze flooded out to greet them by the time the door was completely open, the air was a white mist and wasn't coming from the door anymore, but wrapped itself around the trio in a swirly twister like formation and yanked them into the room that was behind the door. It wasn't really a room just a void that had no floor or walls. Just something like a galaxy, stars were everywhere and what seemed to be a couple wormholes as well.

Everything swirled around a huge figure, there seemed to be no ground but they felt something hard underneath their feet. Meteors came close to hitting them as they tried to become part of the circle Dread ran through their minds as the stared in fear of him.

"Jackle...That is Wizeman...right?"

"Why Wouldn't it be?" Solemnly replied the Orange Nightmaren.

"It's nothing." She whispered.

Clawz bowed his head and sunk down on his stomach meaning not to irrate Wizeman. Jackle was frozen, we wanted to yell so many unsaid things but he was afraid. Afraid of finding the truth. He didn't even have to look at his Master to know that he would know two of his Nightmaren and a Dreamer stood before him. The type of panic everyone ran from hit Claris. She couldn't beat Wizeman, not without NiGHTS and Elliot. She hardly could the first time so she doubted she could now.

Then she remembered how the book seemed to act like he wasn't alive. She had to trust it, because as she told herself it wasn't Wizeman her confidence grew. Forgetting it was probably a lie she burst into a sprint towards him and didn't stop until she was close enough to reach out and be able to touch him. The dreamer looked up until her neck hurt and glared at the giant ominous looming figure above her. He had to be at least the size of the a skyscraper.

"Your not Wizeman!" She accused yelling it to the Heavens so he would be able to hear no doubt.

"Ignorant Fool, you dare doubt me?" His voice boomed Furiously," If you are so confident in your lie, then Fight me- to the death."

Jackle felt his heart sink as he knew she would surely die.

Claris nodded smiling cockily, then turned around to Jackle who seemed nothing but a tiny speck. Raising her palm in his direction she motioned for him to come over to her with the opposite hand. Ever so hesitantly Jackle ran over to her terrified for his life. But when he got up to his Creator, and Master of all Nightmare he decided he might as well say everything left unsaid, he was going to die anyway, right?

"Master why do you insist on killing an innocent?"

"This is her choice, she chose to die. Why must you all be Fools?"

"It wasn't her choice. We are not fools. Tell me what happened to the Master we used to have-Explain Where is NiGHTS?" His voice was a whisper and filled with fear.

Wizeman understood him anyway," IT was. NiGHTS the biggest fool of them all, but after awhile NiGHTS was no longer a fool. Come see NiGHTS for yourselves." He spat hatefully one of his hands motioning for something.

Then from behind him the purple jester flew with it's hands spread wide into view from behind Wizeman. NiGHTS wore exactly the same thing but it was ripped at the sleeves and covered in blood spatters, the red gem that had adorn the jesters chest was missing and left a bloody splotch behind. NiGHTS face was a pale white with soulless all black eyes that had an illusion of a white shine mark in the middle. The horns were a slightly darker purple and had black stripes on them like Reala's.

"NiGHTS!" Exclaimed the Dreamer not noticing the few differences

Soullessly the once playful Jester flew through the air down to the trio . Noticing something was wrong Jackle stood in a fighting stance and drew out a razor sharp Tarot Card that had a tree on it and he held it upside down on purpose.

Jackle had an ability that No one had seen other then Wizeman. Dreamers were asleep and couldn't be harmed with it though. So he didn't bother showing it to them. An upside down Tarot Card was inverted. Meaning if a tree Tarot Card meant 'Life Or New Beginning' Inverted it meant Death. Any Dream Being who got sliced by one of his Tarot Cards would have the effect that the Tarot Card had. So if NiGHTS got sliced by this one, NiGHTS would instantly die. The Purple Jester didn't seem to care.

"Stay behind me Claris." He warned getting ready to throw the card.

"Don't hurt NiGHTS!" The pink haired Dreamer screamed terrified.

"This isn't NiGHTS." He replied without second thought his voice low, only a whisper making his voice lose its rough cracking sound it had always had every since they first met.

NiGHTS didn't even take time to think. Instead the Jester ran towards them, getting ready to pounce on them. Claris had never seen NiGHTS actually fight so she didn't beilive the Nightmaren would she just stared blankly at her friend, trusting that the purple jester wouldn't hurt either of them. NiGHTS was running for the first time to Claris's knowledge. The purple Nightmaren ran on the tips of the shoes and was approaching fast.

Jackle shoved the Dreamer behind him and got ready to throw the Card but NiGHTS stopped and the outline of the Nightmarens body seemed to shine a and crack, making a large crack down the white shirt to where NiGHTS shoulder would be. Alarmed NiGHTS turned around to get away from Jackle. The closer NiGHTs got the more the purple Jester cracked and the more likely it would be to crack in two. Wizeman was silent. He had no idea why NiGHTS would crack after getting near the Insane gambler.

Inside Jackle's mind the voices talked to each other happily and screamed with joy. There voices raised and raised until all Jackle heard was them. They seemed happy that this was happening. Every ounce of self Control snapped in two and he was done wasting time. If he could kill NiGHTS then ask his Master a question that gnawed at his heart until is was nothing but a dream from yesterday.

"Enough!" His voice screamed, he couldn't hear himself scream it but he felt his mouth move and that was a sign he did scream. He was afraid, that this was really NiGHTS.

Instead of flying to NiGHTS he ran and NiGHTS Turned around and ran. NiGHTS didn't not tire, instead the jester flew over to its master. Jackle was no where near as fast as NiGHTS, or graceful. He knew he wouldn't catch up but he tried. NiGHTS was in the palm of Wizeman's hand as he held it flat like a chair. The jesters legs dangled and for once, the Nightmaren seemed to tire. Almost like the playful jester was in a trance.

The jester raised its arms in a position that looked like there was an invisible flute or something in its hands. After closing its eyes the jester played a sad melody that seemed to drag everyone heart down into an empty void. There hearts sunk Claris felt herself find sorrow and let her courage dissolve.

The melody was slow paced and rung out like someone screaming. Wizeman recognized this as NiGHTS Perish Song. He had taught NiGHTS long ago but the jester refused to play it. The ability snatched everyone's Ideya, Dreamer or Nightmaren.-Nightmaren are made from Ideya- It killed everyone in sight, but its Master, and itself. Jackle felt himself go numb and slowly sink down to the floor on his knees. He was paralyzed, he felt the voices cower in fear inside him, and whisper in scared tones. Some of them let out screams and the screams faded away until they were almost gone. That's when Jackle realized, he wasn't going to die. NiGHTS was Pulling every voice out of him and if he could get away or attack NiGHTS then he would live.

Jackle tried to make a fist with his numb hand and he felt it slowly form a tight fist. Soon after Jackle could move his body but he felt like he couldn't get closer or he would be paralyzed again. That time he probably wouldn't be able to get out.

Thinking fast he saw he dropped his Tarot card when he chased NiGHTs it was where he was, the same place where he felt numbness set in. Jackle kneeled down and slipped his hand toward it, numbness crept over his arm making it feel like hundreds of tiny needles were piercing his skin. The Tarot card brushed against his finger tips. The Invisible Nightmaren leaned in a little more letting the numbness get his shoulder. He pressed down on the card and with the help of his other hand he pulled his arm out that still pressed down on the card causing it to slide where he dragged it.

His arm regained all control and he ran back a couple feet and took a deep breath. The remaining voices begged him to end NiGHTS life. Jackle felt guilt overwhelm him as he positioned his hand to throw the Tarot Card. Once chance is all he would have, if it missed it would fall under the Jester and it would paralyze him if he went there. This was his only Tarot card meant to kill. He would kill his youngest sibling, if this really was NiGHTS.

Jackle heard Claris begging him to spare her friends life, but she was on the ground on her stomach as her Ideya tried to leave her. She would never some back if she lost all her Ideya. Clawz wanted to help, he could tell by the way his tail flickered and how he peeked out from his position to see how everyone was doing.

'One Chance Jackle, only one.' He told himself as he closed his eyes. He checked if it was facing the right way and closed his eyes. Drawing his arm back he released the card and he knew it was slicing through the air. He opened his eyes. 'No...this...isn't...happening...'

"But it is."

*End*

_**Don't you just Love Cliffhangers? As I said I will make no promises of when I will update next. The only reason I wrote this far is I had an Idea for a description, but I probably won't update for awhile. I have piled myself under writing. Anyway I kept NiGHTS gender out of it because I don't want flames. So sometimes it will be incorrect Grammar Wise. So if you know how to rewrite the incorrect Grammar without using 'He His She Her' Etc. Tell me. **_

_**Any other errors point out please. **_

_**Also: PLEASE READ. **_

Right now I Am looking for a Beta Reader. I don't want to go searching hundreds of them for someone who may not even know the characters I'm going to use. There are a couple things I prefer a Beta Reader to be:

1) Not too Busy, someone who can read it and look for errors and correct them within 1 Week.(2 Weeks at the most) I just don't want to wait months for it to come back and I don't want someone to be stressed out over School/Insert Reason and be too stressed to do a good job.

2) Someone who considers themselves skilled in Writing and English. You don't have to get all A's or anything. But PLEASE be strict with me.

3) Someone who knows a lot of older characters, and everything in-between. Who doesn't hate certain characters. It really can effect how you correct if they are their-the Characters you dislike or even hate-. Everyone has their opinions but if you only know them enough to get by that won't help much, I need someone who can say that a character is OOC. -Out Of Character- So if you Hardly know Nights Into Dreams, Journey Of Dreams, Sometimes the Comics, and Deleted Information- and then some I won't mention, because it contains spoilers.-'then it could be confusing to Beta read for them. So if you haven't played the games then you can beta Read BUT you have to have read the Wiki to know what Happens. If you can't find the Comics and can't read them the hints will be minor so don't worry about that.

4) You can't be have an phobia OCs or FCs. There are SOME here but not over 5, and most of those are only mentioned, appear less then three times, in the end don't Exist or something else. I do not hoard them I swear and they are not Mary Sues either. I will literally name their mistakes and weaknesses if you EVER mention that they are. But there is ONE Main OC I will use.

5) Don't go Easy on me, this whole thing would be pointless if you did.

(If You don't have an Account Here if you have a dA -DeviantART- Account that will work too. But if you have neither for whatever Reason You can't Beta Read. Sorry.)

If you don't want to Beta Read this Story then that's fine but if you rather Beta Read another I will let you, but there are Different standards for Different stories.


	9. Love Is Foolish

Chapter Name: Love Is Foolish.

The voice seemed to repeat itself to Jackle, 'But It is' Echoed in his head. The Nightmaren had let go of his Tarot Card, but the voices had seemed to fill him and forced his hand to jerk to the side at the very moment he loosened his grip from the Razor Tarot Card. Jackle Fell to his knees. He had failed. They would all die now. All because of his voices.

The Nightmaren looked up solemnly. Wizeman had spoken the words and time seemed to slow down as the Tarot card sliced through air and the Jester didn't even open an eye. It soared right past the Purple Nightmaren. The Perish song kept playing and tugging on their Ideya, Jackle hardly noticed the card go straight for Master Wizeman.

The Voices screamed happily and chanted their praises as the Tarot Card tore through Master Wizeman. Jackle watched it as his thoughts ran wild not slowing down even for a moment. To kill his Master would kill everything he had created. They would all die except Claris.

Jackle Turned to Claris and spoke softly, hardly giving what's left of his voice to Claris, "Dearest Claris, it seems this is the end, but...I,-"

Jackle spoke from the deepest part of himself, but when he stopped Claris's eyes met his," You what, Jackle?" She had the feeling he would not reply.

Jackle was just about to speak up but Wizeman interrupted them and Screamed in a trembling voice, as if the Creator of Nightmare would cry," I-I Failed you Master!" The Creator of Nightmares cracked down the middle and shattered to millions of pieces, the only sign they had that it wasn't their eyes playing tricks was a loud crack sound.

He was Gone, completely nothing but a Glimmering shard left where he had stood only moments before. Jackle shut his eyes, as NiGHTS fell to the ground because of the absence of its chair. The Voices chanted louder and louder, until they disappeared one by one abruptly. Nothing but his own thoughts ran through the gamblers mind.

Everyone one was still in the same place and Jackle opened his eyes to see that everyone was intact aside from Wizeman. Clawz Stood up on all four and stretched then looked at the other two left standing with confusion. The Cat Nightmaren spoke up," Master, The Creator of this land, has someone higher above him?"

Claris Shook her head," That wasn't Wizeman then. It never was."

Jackle turned his head to her quickly;" You mean We have followed a lie, an imposter?"

"Yes, the book I have acts as if the real Wizeman is dead."

"This can't be...Then we must find the Real one! I have followed a lie...The smartest Nightmaren of all!" The Midnight Feline rambled in dis-Belief.

Some Distance away NiGHTS Stared at the ground," Plan has failed." It spoke to itself in a low voice that seemed mechanical as if non-living before Flying away. No one paid attention to the Jester though, they had a feeling it wasn't NiGHTS so they couldn't care less about it.

Claris raced over to Jackle to get closer to him and decided to see what he was going to say," You were saying?" Her voice was soft and only a little bit above a whisper.

"Some things are better left unsaid until the very end, Dear." He avoided giving her an answer and Claris decided to give up getting an answer anytime soon. Instead she walked carefully over to the spot where Wizeman stood. She felt around aimlessly and felt her hand bump against something, she had discovered a shard of glass.

"What's this?" She kneeled down and picked up the cold shard.

It was just the right size to fit in the palm of her hand and it was shaped like a diamond with sharp edges. She looked into it and saw the background behind her. She knew it was a Mirror shard. The Dreamer knew even in her dreams there wasn't a reflection.

Jackle kneeled down on the ground next to her and saw his refection but not hers," A glass shard." He was shocked to know that he could see himself, but not the Dreamer. The Nightmaren did not have to ask her but he knew her Selph was loose, and was trying to lure her into the mirror.

"I can see that, Jackle. I've been thinking; when A Nightmaren cracks down the middle does it mean that it is a Selph?"

Slowly he nodded," Yes, but Here is some good news. That wasn't NiGHTS nor Wizeman. In order for a Selph to be alive the Original has to be alive. A Selph can die without killing the original too. As long as you keep this shard," He motioned to the shard in her hand," We won't be seeing the fake Wizeman."

"That's good to hear, but what about the real ones?"

"They are in the Mirrors. I'm sure of it."

"Then we have to go into them. And Rescue them."

"I'm coming too. I must find my true creator." Clawz added standing up from his position.

Claris nodded," Can all Nightmaren that belong to different dreamers come to the waking world?

"Of Course. Clawz can follow us, he can choose a 'natural form' or stay 'this' way."

Claris smiled," I'd like to see an actual house cat Clawz."

"Not Happening!" The Midnight Feline Protested with a Scowl, Ears Pointed Backwards as he barred his fangs and his fur stood on end.

"It was a joke." Claris walked over to him and petted the Cat's head unintentionally making his ears go to normal as his vocals vibrate in a deep motor boat like purr. The Cat's fur laid back and all negative motions faded.

"I still can't believe Elliot is scared of _**this**_."

"You don't know that half of it." Clawz purred tail rapping around himself.

With Mirror shard in her other hand the Dreamer saw a portal that resembled a worm hole form where they first fell into this room. It started out a dark blue, almost black then faded into a light yellow color.

"This is the exit, Correct?" Claris asked both of the Nightmaren.

"Yes." They said in unison thinking the same thought. Claris leaped through it first followed by Clawz. Jackle stared at the portal then looked back at the throne room; he kept his eyes staring at the empty room wondering who made the decoy of Wizeman. Shaking his head with a toothy frown he jumped through the portal.

Claris found herself, Falling, with no end. She heard a high pitch alarm like noise. A Alarm Egg Chased her around and it fell faster than her. Closer, closer, it got before it caught her and she jerked up in bed. The Clock on her Night Stand was beeping and the Time read her normal get up time.

"Right When I was getting to the bottom of things." She grumbled leaping out of bed. Her Phone Screamed in an alarm like noise and she snatched it off her Charger and night stand. The Dreamers eyes got wide. Today was the school Picnic and she had forgotten about it until now.

Back in the Dream world Jackle shook his head. He had so many things to tell her but all he could do was sit under the Cherry Blossom tree that changed colors. Clawz was curled in a small ball next to him. The Tree was a Light shade of red.

Jackle had forgot to tell her, the Voices were gone. She had no reason to keep coming besides to find NiGHTS, and Wizeman. After that he would be no use to her and he felt deep down she would forget him. The Orange Nightmaren would be useless. She would have NiGHTS to tell Elliot about, they would reconnect and then he was just another nobody.

"Clawz, get up." He demanded his voice cracking like a broken record player.

Lazily the cat opened one eye and stretched his legs and stood up on all for," We have to go to the waking World already? Don't we wait for Claris to get out of School?"

"No. We go now, and we stay. Selph may try and attack her at school. I knew she would be too stubborn to acknowledge it will hurt her. So I didn't tell her. Come on Claris's safety depends on it." Jackle knew he was hiding that he wanted to interfere with Elliot and her too, but Selph was a reason too.

"Whatever you say." He said sarcastically.

Jackle stood up and flicked his writs and made a circle in the air causing a circle to form making a portal that had a picture of the outside of Claris's house. Both of them jumped through the portal and fell in front of the house. Jackle was completely invisible but Clawz looked down at himself.

"*I Never Agreed to this!* MEOW!" He was a normal house cat, his collar remained but he was a black cat that looked like he had a bluish tint to his fur. Other than that his markings, Wings and Claws were gone. Since he was a house cat all he could do was Meow but Jackle understood what he was saying.

"Be a good Kitty and go over to the door and Meow as loud as you can." Jackle told the not so Nightmaren like cat in a mocking voice.

Clawz meowed his curses the whole way and once he was in front of the door he scratched at it meowing. His retractable claws made long marks on the door way that started out high then ended at the ground. Clawz kept standing on his hind legs to reach higher then slid down to the ground.

On the other side of the door Claris was getting ready for school. After hearing something at the door she yelled out," Coming!"

As she ran down the stairs making a constant 'Thud Thud' with every stair she ran down. After standing on her tip toes to look out the small peep hole in the door to see who it was she saw no one. Taking a chance she opened the door and Clawz fell over on his stomach at the dreamer's feet. The cat meowed loudly another curse and stood on all four his tail flickering and his eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

Jackle slipped into her house as Claris stared blankly at Clawz. Jackle being completely invisible had ran up to her room and hid behind the curtains so Claris wouldn't trip over him if she did come up to her room. The Dreamer sighed and motioned for the midnight feline to be quiet by lifting her first finger up to her lips. The Feline watched as Claris ran up the flight of stairs to get ready for school.

Claris was in a rush as always, there was so much she had to focus on. The program was today. The dreamer hadn't even spent a single minute practicing. The days seemed to have passed differently, as if she had just skipped a couple without even realizing it, not that it would've made much of a difference. Either way she was unpracticed and had to improvise.

Not thinking much of it Claris opened her bedroom door and quietly closed it behind her. Jackle peered out from behind the curtains and smiled as Claris laid out her extra school uniform on the bed and slipped her shirt off over her head. The Gambling Nightmaren just smiled even more and tried his very best not to make a sound.

'What a way to start a day.' Jackle smirked to himself.

Clawz had curled up in a furry pile on the couch and fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Whereas on the other hand, Jackle had spent the past 30 minutes watching Claris get ready for school, the entire time the mantle forced himself not to make a single sound, he hated to think what Claris might do to him…

The pink haired dreamer slung her backpack over her shoulder and raced out the door before slamming it behind herself. Jackle chased after her and picked Clawz up and ran straight through the door, but to Clawz it felt like someone had picked him up while he was asleep and thrown him at a wall. The feline yelped out in pain and fell to the floor.

"*JACKLE! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!* MEOW!"

-A/N Since Jackle is in his dream form only the dreamer who dreamed him up can see and feel them. Giving them the ability to run through Waking World made object, however since Clawz is in his Waking World form he is composed of solid matter and cannot do such tricks. Sorry I had to put this up in the middle of the story…-

The gambling Nightmare did not care, he had to follow Claris to the bus or he would have to walk the whole way, and possibly lose her when Selph would show up. The dreamer was out of his sight. He panicked and searched around the yard and close by. That's when he noticed her sneaking back into the house.

'_Why are you going in their? Skipping school and trying to trick Clawz?' _Cautiously he followed the pink haired girl back inside and continued following her as she walked up the flight of stairs. After she took a left into the bathroom Jackle wondered what she was going to do.

Her back was turned to him ash she gazed out the window," Jackle~ I know you're here. Come out wherever you are." Her voice was sweet and caring, almost flirtatious.

Jackle revealed himself, it was simple he hid his cloak and attire in a portal to the Dream world and it didn't take long to put it back on. He had to admit, the tone and reaction surprised him. Deep down he had a love for Claris, and this was a good sign to him. Jackle calmly walked in front of her and smiled the sanest smile he could pull off.

Claris took his hand in hers and interlinked their fingers," Come on, I have to show you something," Flushed Jackle didn't pull away when she tugged his arm in a direction, that changed when he realized the eyes belonged to someone that wasn't Claris. Not even close. Before he could notice the slight differences she pulled him into a portal.

At the last second he struggled and screamed to the only person in the house," CLAWZ! GET CLARIS!"

Clawz was not too irritated at him not to help, he was his brother after all. The Feline ran up the stairs and stopped right at the door way to see Selph drag Jackle into the portal. It was too late…for Jackle.

"*Jackle?*Meow?" Clawz at that point considered it a fact the only thing he could do was tell Claris. Jackle had the only portal to the Dream world, and only he knew how to turn Clawz in his original form. Not only that Clawz was not sure if Dreamers could take Nightmaren with them. All in all, he was screwed.

Glumly he went back down the stairs and slipped out the door left open just a crack and continued his long journey to Claris's school the only clear thought was, _'He should've know rather than Claris Selph would some after him…or at least he should've been more careful. Love is so foolish. That's why this happened. Love is pointless, and misleads.' _

On all four he walked through the streets looking very much like a stray cat, aside from the collar. Despite all the evidence it didn't prevent from the worker at the pound of walking by the cat casually, Clawz ignored it, he had better things to do. Slowly the catcher pulled out a net and scooped him up. The law in the waking world was if the tag had an address, it was taken there. If not, it was fair game.

'_We're all helpless.' _Clawz struggled, fought, bit and scratched. Only to get a needle in his neck to temporally put him to sleep.

End Of Chapter.

A/N

Finally done~ YAY! Anyway note: I have rewritten the 1st chapter! –actually 0 but it's listed as the first – That makes me happy and gives me an excuse. Also please please please if you have the chance GO TO MY PROFILE, and VOTE. There is a poll about what next humor story and I don't think it will be very fun for any NiGHTS lovers who don't love Sonic or haven't heard of many characters from them ^^; After I have posted the things mentioned in my 'Notes About My Writing' And now that I look at it, I'm nearly done with most of them meaning this pole will end soon. If you don't have an account review in one of my stories and it will count as much as any other vote. XC I hardly have any voters.

Please point out any errors.


	10. UPDATE

A new chapter? Not yet unfortunately but just to make it a little more obvious this is continued on my new account and give my followers a notification, you will find this continued on my new account like in the description, the link is on my profile.


End file.
